Jurassic world:The bachelor pack
by OneeyedHunter96
Summary: Blue and her sisters wasn't the first raptors to be born on Jurassic World and Owen wasn't the first raptor trainer. Follow the story of Thrine and his brothers that was the first males born on Jurassic World, the start of the I.B.R.I.S Project and why they were sent to Isla Sorna to be free by their trainer Lowell Swift. Rated T for violence and vile language.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers, OneeyedHunter96 here with a new story and its going to be about my favorite dinosaur theme park, Jurassic park or more precisely Jurassic world and it's going to be about my favorite dinosaur in it: Velociraptor. A thought came to me one day, what if before Blue and her sisters was born so was there another pack and by some accident in the lab while making them so did those raptors all become males and before Owen came to work for Jurassic world so was there another trainer who trained the raptors and after some time they all are sent to Isla Sorna and the trainer quit because he had a close bond with them. That have I been thinking about and that's why I make this story as a prequel to Jurassic world that I hope some of you will like. I don't own Jurassic world, the characters from the movie or the dinosaurs in the movie; I just own this story and my OC in it. This story will take in 2009 before the Isla Nublar incident (2015) and the beginning of the study of the I.B.R.I.S. (short for Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study) project, may contain spoilers for those who have not seen the movies so don't read this if you have not seen the movies. With nothing more to say let the story begins.**

* * *

Jurassic world: The bachelor pack

Chapter 1: The new born

Sitting in his office in San José, Costa Rica, talking to another soon to be employer sat Simon Masrani, the CEO of the Masrani Global Corporation and the owner of Jurassic World and he took a long look through the resume till he took a deep breath and sigh a bit.

"So Mr. Swift according to your resume you're from Australia but you were born in England, you have been working as a caretaker on the Perth Zoo in Western Australia with the Perenties and other goannas there for three years. You have also been a dolphin and killer whale trainer at Orlando's Sea World for six years and you have recently quit your job as caretaker with raptors in the Birds of Prey Show 'Wings' at Kolmården Wildlife Park. You have studied the Native American healing for the last two years and for the last five months you have taken a quick studying in paleontology. You have only one sickness or condition that's called sectorial heterochromia which is according what you wrote here is another way to say different colored eyes which I think will be no problem for you to work here. I have only one question for you, before I hire you. Why did you seek employment to Jurassic World?" He asked Mr. Swift, who by the looks of him was a white man in his early forty with light brown hair and blue-gray eyes with brown areas. He was wearing a brown jacket, grey trousers, brown boots and a wide-brimmed hat, which made him almost look like someone from the old western.

"I have heard it's a once in lifetime opportunity, so I thought why not be a caretaker to dinosaurs while I'm still alive and please call me Lowell, Mr. Swift was my father." Lowell said in an Australian accent while opening a soda can he had with him and took a sip from it.

"That's true. But I'm a bit unsure where you can work with since we have so many dinosaurs to choice from. We create new ones right now as we speak. Any favorite?" Masrani asked and thought that this was another one who would love to work with Rexy, the original park's Tyrannosaurus Rex and no one could blame them since she is a fascinating theropod (and the most popular too).

"Velociraptor." Lowell answered him, took another sip from the can and burp after that. When Masrani heard that word he became pale in the face and stopped for that moment to breath and speak but after a minute or so, he started to breathe again and looked at Lowell to see if he had heard wrong.

"Did you just say Velociraptor?" Masrani asked him and gave him back his resume, which Lowell took gladly and took a look at Masrani and saw that he looked a bit pale after he had said the word Velociraptor.

"Indeed I did. I have studied these creatures for the last three months and I have learned more fascinating facts about them than there is to find in other dinosaurs on this planet. For start their intelligence that's equivalent to the modern primates, showing that they are capable of creating advanced strategies and problem-solving. The way how to communicate with each other like today's modern birds, shows an advance level of vocalization that they use to communicate each other no matter if it just to greet one and another, direct attacks, calling for help or planning to hunt. But the thing that I'm most impressed with Velociraptor is how they live in a large pack, showing a social behavior that means they like to live in large numbers like a family and probably behaved like one only going with pecking order instead. Are you alright sir, you look a bit pale right now?" Lowell said first explaining his interest in Velociraptor then asked worried after seeing Masrani sweat a bit.

"I'm fine, I'm just remembering the bad things those dinosaurs have caused to people on both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna and they are the reason to why most people almost didn't come when we opened Jurassic World." Masrani said and took a sip from his glass of water that was lying on his desk. He was recalling the events on both Jurassic park and Isla Sorna and how few who had come to those islands had survived when encountering the Velociraptors and how many who had died when having the bad luck to meet them.

"I'm familiar with the stories from both Dr. Grant and Dr Malcolm, when they both got on the islands and in what kind of situations they got themselves with them. Especially the one then Dr. Grant was tricked to Isla Sorna by the Kirby couple to find their son who has been paragliding near the island and got stuck there for eight weeks. Then Dr. Grant and his group before leaving the island returned the stolen raptor eggs to the alpha male and alpha female that was willing to spare their lives just for the safety of their unborn babies. That story sir, is what motivated me to study them and I think with the right training and the mutual respect, they can show us a new way to see them more than highly intelligent killer machines with an advance technique to outsmart their prey. All I ask you sir, is at least to give it a change and I will be fully responsible for anything that happen. So what do you say sir?" Lowell asked Masrani who was in deep thoughts right now. The idea to bring up Velociraptor in Jurassic World would surely put not only the employers in danger but also the visitors who only became more in numbers each day what went. Just as he was about to say anything about the idea that Lowell was suggesting so started his cell phone to ring.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." He said, picked it up and answered. Lowell gave an understanding nod and decided to throw his soda can in the trash can, when he was about to rise from his chair he heard a little bit of what Masrani said in the phone to whoever he was talking to.

"Are you sure? It's not something wrong with the system?" Masrani asked the one on the other line and then he got the answer, he sighed and looked at Lowell who just had throw his can in the trash can and was heading back to his seat.

"Has a paddock been built? Good and anyone willing to be in charge of it? None, okay because I think I know someone who would be willing to take the job. How soon can he start? I was thinking right now. He and I will be there as soon as possible. Contact me again if and when they start to hatch. Good bye." Masrani said to the one on the other line, hanged up and put his phone back in his pocket. Then he looked at Lowell who by the looks in the face was wondering who he had been talking to.

"You're hired." Masrani simple said and stretched out his hand to shake with Lowell's who brighten up by the sound of that and reach his hand to shake Masrani's hand and then they had shaked hands with each other so did Masrani rise from his seat and was heading out from his office with Lowell right behind him, then a question came to his mind before they were heading through the corridors.

"You don't get air sickness do you?" Masrani asked Lowell who just smiled to him.

"Never been and never will. Why do you ask?" Lowell asked Masrani who lead him upstairs to the roof and to Masrani's private helicopter that was on top of it.

"Because I was planning for us to get to Jurassic World on the same way Hammond took his first and last visitors to the island and most of the new employers has sensitive stomachs. Having trouble with the island's turbulence, make them throw up as soon they get down on ground again." Masrani said and walked up the stairs to the helicopter, which was already ready for liftoff just.

"I have traveling on many ways to different places, sir. Going with a helicopter to an island that is about 120 miles off the west coast of Costa Rica will be no problem at all, but a fair warning I have a talent to fall asleep if the trip will be to smooth and relaxing." Lowell said and saw that Masrani already was inside the helicopter, waiting for him to get inside. Lowell steeped inside the helicopter and took a seat opposite to Masrani's seat, then Masrani gave the pilots the signal to liftoff and they nodded to this and started to liftoff and now was the helicopter heading west to Jurassic World, Isla Nublar.

As far what they could see now after flying in twenty minutes was an endless ocean that only seemed more endless the farther they went. Just as Lowell was about to fall asleep he heard a sigh from Masrani but not a disappointing or a happy sigh, more a thoughtful sigh which only made Lowell curious about what Masrani was thinking about.

"Any special thoughts you're thinking about, sir?" Lowell asked Masrani while taking off his hat and laid it next to his seat. Masrani was surprised by the question at first but was more surprised to hear him ask what he was thinking about since there was something he had consider doing but never felt to tell anyone but since it would take them a time to get to the island, so couldn't a conversation between a boss and an newly hired employer hurt.

"Promise you will not think it's a stupid idea when I tell you." Masrani said to Lowell.

"I promise, sir. Cross my heart and hope to die." Lowell said and did a cross on his chest, showing he wasn't going to say or think whatever Masrani had to say was stupid. Masrani took a deep breath and looked in Lowell's eyes.

"I have considered take fly lessons." Masrani said excepting to hear some snickering or some sort of laugh from Lowell but didn't hear it.

"Sounds fun, when are you planning to do that?" Lowell asked him which surprised Masrani since some of the earlier employers thought every time he mention it, that he was joking or something but not Lowell, he was even wondering when he was going to do it.

"Sometime around 2012, in a more specific time don't I know yet since I have a corporation to take care of and then it's to see if the visitors are enjoying the park and if the dinosaurs are happy and healthy." Masrani said and looked out to the ocean and saw some seagulls flying near the water, to catch some fish.

"That's sounds good, sir. So who were you talking to earlier and what was it all about?" Lowell asked Masrani, curious to know what had been discussed in Masrani's office.

"You will get informed when we get there and call me Simon or Masrani; most of the employers call me by my last name so you can do it too instead calling me sir." Masrani said and saw the curiosity that was practical written all over Lowell's forehead; Lowell just nodded to this and was about to fall asleep again since it was a calming trip to the island.

"Do you have family, Lowell?" Masrani asked him, who only smiled and nodded his head.

"A big one, that it would take a whole apartment building to keep everyone in one place. How about you, Masrani? Do you have family?" Lowell asked him while putting back his hat on the head again, since his head started to freeze without it.

"My father passed away 1992, so the only one I have left is my mother who now live on a nursing home in Costa Rica so I have it easier to visit her when she gets bad or just want me to come and visit. Do you visit your family, Lowell?" Masrani asked him and was wondering if he should make a call to the nursing home to see if his mother was okay.

"Every time they ask me to come and visit them, I have even been on most of my family's weddings and the birth of their children." Lowell said, picked out his wallet and showed pictures of his family to Masrani who could only smile to see such a big happy family.

"Have you been planning to make a family of your own?" Masrani asked him.

"I have considered the thought but never got the time to that, always busy. But I'm sure if I just wait I will find the right woman. After all you can't predict these things; everything happens only if we let it happen." Lowell said, tipped his hat over his face and started to snore since he find the trip so relaxing that he fell asleep with no problem.

After sleeping in forty minutes so felt Lowell someone tapping him on the shoulder, he opened his eyes a few times to adjusting them for the light then stretched his body a bit, mostly his arms and back that cracked a bit after doing so. Then he looked at Masrani who had woke him up and he looked at the windows to see something that made his face brighten so Lowell looked at the same direction Masrani was looking and saw the island coming forth from the horizon.

"There it is." Masrani said and pointed to the island that grew bigger, the farther the fly toward it. Lowell looked around the island as much as he could while the helicopter flied through the mountains and the vegetation that surrounded the island. After just flying in two minutes on the island, so could Lowell see herds of Apatosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Parsaurolophus, Stegosaurus and Triceratops eating on a big field while see some strange see-through orb-like objects moving toward the dinosaurs and they appeared to have people inside them.

"I see you have found the gyrosphere valley. It's one of the popular things the visitors chose to do when they get here, that or seeing the T-Rex being feed." Masrani said to Lowell who looked understanding at the second part but was confused with the first part.

"What's a gyrosphere?" He asked Masrani while looking at one of the things heading near an Apatosaurus that was eating from a tree nearby.

"It's a sphere shaped ride that allows people to see the dinosaurs on a closer look without getting hurt or harming the dinosaurs when they pass by them. And they are safe to use, build with a special glass that according to the ones who build it, is able to stop a 50 caliber bullet and can protect the guest from venom spit from a Dilophosaurus but the last on is never consider to happen since the Dilophosaurus are placed in special paddock some miles away from the visitor centre." Masrani explained to Lowell who could only nod understanding and continue to look through the island till he had seen ever dinosaur and attraction on it.

The helicopter landed on Jurassic world's control room's helipad and when it landed so opened Masrani the helicopter's door and steeped out of it soon followed by Lowell who was still a bit tried from sleeping awhile ago and excited to start working on the park.

"I'm going to show you were we make the dinosaur and with what species you're going to work with, but you're going to be located a bit farther away from the park to a more isolated area on the island. Just so you know." Masrani said to Lowell who only nod and followed him inside the building and walked through a corridor to an elevator, that was heading down then they walked out the control room and was walking to a car with someone in the driver seat that was parked outside the control room.

"So were exactly do you make the dinosaurs? And how does it work?" Lowell asked while Masrani stepped inside the car.

"I'll show were and someone there will explain it for you." Masrani said and took a seat while Lowell stepped inside and sat next to him. The driver started the engine and drove to the innovation center that was filled with new visitors. When they got to the entrance to the innovation center so stepped Masrani and Lowell out of the vehicle, walked inside the visitor centre and walked through a corridor leading to something Lowell thought looked like a lab for a crazy scientist. They stepped inside the lab and passed by many scientists and eggs kept in special incubators for each unique species. Up ahead of them could Lowell see a man of Asian origin stand near an incubator with six eggs inside it and he could already guess what kind of species that inside those eggs. The man was writing something down on a block and looked up a quick moment to see who was heading toward him and when he saw who it was; he stopped writing and put the block on a near desk.

"Good day Mr. Masrani. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important?" The man asked Masrani while walking to greet him.

"Good day to you to Dr. Wu. No you didn't interrupt in fact you just gave me a reason to hire this man today. His name is Lowell and he is here for the job with our little misfortune that has appeared." Masrani said while walking to the incubator and letting Dr. Wu and Lowell greet each other.

"The name's Henry Wu but everyone call me Dr. Wu anyway." Dr. Wu said while shaking Lowell's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Henry. My name's Lowell Swift but I let everyone call me Lowell since Mr. Swift is my father and it would sound weird to be called after my father." Lowell said and after shaking hands in forty seconds, did he pulled away from the shaking, walked to the incubator and took a long look at the eggs and already knew what kind of species it was.

"Oval shaped, 7, 8 inches tall and 4, 7 inches wide. Different coloration to easier attract a female's attention. Velociraptor, all males." Lowell said after examined the eggs. Masrani and Dr. Wu could just stand amazed with not only that Lowell knew what species it was but also what gender they had.

"How do you know it was Velociraptor and that they all are males, since no one knows how a raptor eggs look, yet alone the difference between a male and a female egg look like?" Dr. Wu asked while writing again in his block.

"I guessed it since the tone in Masrani's voice told me it was Velociraptor that he was talking about since we had a little conversation about raptors an hour ago and for the knowing that they are all males was just a guess since most male birds has a more colorful appearance compared to the females." Lowell said and thought he saw the teal egg with black lines twitching a little bit.

"That was an excellent guess, Lowell. But that I would like to know now is how did this happen without my permission to make raptors and make them all males?" Masrani asked a bit stern that made most of the scientists in the lab to stop what they were doing.

"Well it has been a rough day for some without any sleep so some did a little error with the DNA and put Velociraptor DNA in the eggs instead for the new Pachycephalosaurus we were planning to have this week and also forgot to remove the genes that allows them to produce hormones to become males. So right now you are watching at the first males in Jurassic world." Dr. Wu said and continues to write in his block. Lowell and Masrani nodded to this and Lowell got his questions on where they make dinosaurs and how they do it. Just as he was about to ask another question so saw Lowell that the same egg again twitched and this time so did Masrani to.

"Looks like the teal one with black lines is about to hatch." Lowell said and stepped closer to the egg while Masrani backed a bit. A small crack became visual on the egg and the crack got bigger till a small hole appeared and a small rasping cry could be heard from it.

"Seems to me that the little guy is eager to get out and see the world." Lowell said and looked behind him to see Masrani still be a bit away from the incubator and seemed not to be as eager as he was. Lowell turned back to egg and saw that the hole was bigger now and out from it he could see a small teal head with black lines going horizontal starting from the eye orbits and before anyone could stop him, he opened the incubator and started to help the small raptor out of its shell while it continued to cry. When Lowell was done with pulling away the eggshells from the raptor, he picked a towel nearby, picked up the raptor and started to clean it, the incubator closed itself after he had picked it out from there, and when he was done cleaning it he saw that the black lines from the raptor continued down to the tip of its tail and for a quick moment when the raptor opened its eyes a few times he saw that it had brown-red eyes. Lowell could just smile while holding the raptor who for a moment had cried started to purr instead and he know just why it had started doing that and so did Masrani and Dr. Wu.

"It's seems that he is already imprinting on you, Lowell. I hope you know what you got yourself into. Well I will send someone to pick you up and the raptor to his paddock. If you excuse me now, I have to talk to the park's operations management but if you need anything, Lowell just say and we can fix it." Masrani said after receiving a message from his phone and was heading out the lab. Lowell thought about it then looked down at the small raptor, already knowing that to call him.

"Thanks, Thrine and I will remember it, Masrani. But if it's about fixing meat for him, then no problem I know a way to get it from mother nature herself and I think Thrine will have no problem adjusting himself to the paddock environment." Lowell said and petted the small raptor's head with his index finger and received happy purring from the raptor while doing so. Masrani nodded to this, understood that Lowell properly already had planed naming the raptor, he walked thought the incubators with different eggs then he was out from the lab.

"Thrine? Interesting choice of name. Why did you choose it?" Dr. Wu asked Lowell while tapping something on his computer that was filled with DNA codes and other genetic stuff that gave Lowell a headache by just looking at it.

"It's an American name meaning 'The pure one' and it's a unisex name so I thought it would fit him. Plus he looks like a Thrine to me." Lowell said and continues petting Thrine's head. Then he looked at the five other eggs in the incubator and saw that they were all in different coloration. Next to Thrine's right was a pale brown one with white stripes on it, next to it was a gray one with red lines on it, to Thrine's left was a greenish one, next to it was a white one with green stripes on it and next to it was a black one with green stripes on it. Lowell made sure that Thrine could see the eggs in the incubator thought the raptor was more interesting in the petting from the strange creature that was holding him.

"Shouldn't all of them be hatching now and why are all of them in different coloration?" Lowell asked Dr. Wu who stopped what he was doing on the computer.

"We didn't make all of at the same time. The pale brown one and the greenish one will hatch within one week; the greenish one may hatch a day after the brown one does. The two with green lines will hatch a week after those two and the gray one will properly hatch the next month. As for the coloration it's a genetic side affect that possible show the dinosaur's coloration before they hatch." Dr. Wu explained to Lowell who nodded to this understanding then he saw a young man in safari clothes waving to him.

"I think Thrine's and my ride has arrived. Well, good to meet you Henry and tell me when the eggs starts to hatch. I want to be the first person they see when they hatch." Lowell said, removed the towel that was wrapped around Thrine, opened his jacket a bit above then put Thrine there so he wouldn't freeze and started to walk through the other incubators.

"Will do." Dr. Wu simple said and continued with his work on the computer. Lowell was when out of the lab and was greeted by the young man in safari clothes.

"Hi, welcome to Jurassic world. You must be the new employer I was told to pick up. The name's Max, Max Parker." Max introduced himself and reach his hand to shake Lowell's but withdraw it back after seeing the small raptor inside Lowell's jacket hiss to him.

"No no Thrine. That's not a nice way to say hi to someone. I'm sorry he is just a bit hungry I think." Lowell said and started to pet Thrine's head again which made the small raptor to purr.

"That's okay. I'm still new to these carnivores; I prefer to work with the herbivores instead. So shall we get to the paddock now?" Max first said then asked Lowell who stopped to pet Thrine.

"Lead the way Max." Lowell said and followed Max out of the innovation center to a car that was parked outside. They got inside the vehicle then Max started the engine and drove far away from the innovation center and was heading into the jungle while trying to keep his eyes at the road, did he had trouble to not see what Lowell was doing with his hat. He saw that Lowell put his hat on his lap then took a gray shirt from the backseat, which was meant for him to use when he starts to work with the paddock, put it in the hat then opened his jacket a bit, picked out Thrine from his jacket then put him in the hat and wrapped the shirt around Thrine so he wouldn't freeze. Lowell saw that while Max drove he took some glances to see what he was up to.

"This is a way to keep him warm, so he doesn't get cold." Lowell said and scratched Thrine's chin a bit and the small raptor gave out a happy shriek from the touch.

"Wouldn't it be better to keep him with the other hatchling before getting him to the paddock?" Max asked while avoiding a bump on the road.

"I hardly doubt that Mr. Masrani want a raptor in with the other hatchlings, besides according to some paleontologists so was raptors quite quick to adjust them to any environment, so I just need to wait a hour or so and this little fellow will be able to go anywhere without getting cold." Lowell said and started to see a strange building or what appeared to be a secured paddock for one of the most intelligent dinosaurs in the world.

"Looks a bit too much for just one baby raptor, don't you think that too Max?" Lowell asked Max who looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. Lowell dropped it for now and decided to take a closer look at the paddock when he gets there. Max stopped the car a bit away from the paddock and gestured Lowell to get out of the car and he stepped out of the car, took a hard grip around his hat carrying Thrine in it and closed the door behind him.

"There's a phone that you can call to the control room if you need anything. Hope you do a good job and once again welcome to Jurassic world." Max said after pulling down the window, started the engine and drove away from the paddock while Lowell waved bye to him.

"He should try to mediate sometimes, he sounds too stressed. Don't you think so to Thrine?" Lowell asked the raptor that was in his hat then he heard some small grunts and looked down in his hat and saw that Thrine was asleep by now.

"Guess you're tired by now. Well let's get you inside and tucked down in a proper place for you to sleep." Lowell said and walked to the paddock. To him it looked like a dinosaur version of a prison but he was sure it was safety measure to make sure that the raptors wouldn't escape when they got older. Lowell stepped inside the paddock through a metal door with bars that he had to open with a lit, apparently so was the paddock built with no technology in it, and when he got inside he saw that it had high bushes, some small rocks here and there and some low trees so they would have it better to hide. It was quite big to, properly the size of two football fields combined but in a more round form, it was quite high to 10 maybe 11 meters tall so they wouldn't be able to jump over and he could see somewhere in the middle of the paddock was a small glade there the raptors could either be sleeping or take a sun bath. Lowell walked to the glade and put his hat with Thrine in it on the glade and saw that the raptor was still asleep.

"I should fix you something to eat when you wake up. Can't let you walk or play without some food in your stomach. Wait here and I will soon be back." Lowell said and petted the raptor's head one more time before heading out of the paddock and was heading into the jungle looking for any kind of small animal that would satisfies the little raptor when he woke up. He walked around the jungle in three minutes before he find near some bushes a dead bird, a dead parrot to be precise. He examined it and felt something hard in its throat and come to the conclusion that the parrot choke on something before it dead. Lowell picked it up and was heading back to the paddock, since the parrot was at least two sizes bigger than Thrine, the raptor would then not stay hungry for at least tomorrow then he had to look for more. Lowell opened the door, closed it behind him and walked to the glade but was surprised when he saw that Thrine wasn't in the hat anymore.

"Thrine? Thrine?!" Lowell called on the small raptor's name and just as he feared the worst he heard some hiss coming from a bush nearby, so he walked to it and looked behind it but no raptor there then he heard the hiss again coming from another bush, so he walked there and did the same with that bush but still no Thrine behind any of the bushes then Lowell understood what was going on, Thrine was playing hide and seek with him,

"So we're playing hide and seek, Thrine. Well I think I know how to get you out from your hiding place." Lowell said and picked out the dead parrot from one of his pocket and laid it on the ground. Then he could he chirping sound coming to his left and saw Thrine walking with some shaking steps to the dead bird and when he was near it, he looked at Lowell who moved the bird a bit closer to Thrine showing him that the bird was for him. Seeing the sign that he could eat the strange feathering thing before him so started Thrine to take a huge bite near the dead bird's gut and gulped it down with no second thoughts and continues to take bites from the same place.

"You're cute and so but you do have terrible table manners. Hope not all of you will be like this when the others hatch." Lowell said to Thrine and knew that the small raptor understood what he said but Thrine for now was just interested on the food that was brought to him by his alpha even if look kind of strange to the small raptor, so did he knew that this strange two legged creature was his alpha because he was the first one he saw when he hatched, he helped Thrine out of his egg and now had brought him food.

Thrine continued to eat on the bird till he was full and tired and when he was done with the bird so walked he on shaking legs to the hat that had served as his resting place, he crawled inside it and fell asleep immediately in it but felt a gentle touch on his head that made him purr before drifting off to sleep. Lowell continued to pet Thrine until he was sure that the raptor was asleep, when he was sure so did he slowly walked out of the paddock and headed to the paddock's trainer barrack that was a small caravan and then he stepped inside it, he immediately used the phone that was next to the door and dialed the number to the control room, that was already written on numbers to call on the island, waited for someone to answer.

"This is the control room speaking, what can we do for you?" Asked the voice on the other line to Lowell.

"Hello my name is Lowell Swift and I would like you to send someone to the new paddock with a bucket with rats or something other small rodent. Can what be arranged?" Lowell asked the voice on the other line.

"No problem. We will have it there in two hours." The voice said to Lowell.

"Thanks." Lowell said and hanged up. He stepped out of the caravan, took a deep breath and looked around himself and knew from this day forth so was he a velociraptor trainer and an employer on Jurassic world and what was in store for him was something he just could imaged especial when Thrine's brother would hatch.

* * *

 **Chapter one done and more to come. I would love to say that** **WhenBooksFly101** **is the one who inspired me to make this story after I read hers** **Jurassic world: Why so Blue?** **. This was just a starter to everything and from now on everything will be in Velociraptor POV, well most of it anyway. Hope some of you enjoyed it and wants more to come. See ya till the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings readers, OneeyedHunter96 here with the next chapter to Jurassic world: The bachelor pack, that I hope some will like. This one will take six days after the first one and most of this story will be in Thrine's POV, I will try my best with it. I don't own Jurassic world, the characters or the dinosaurs in it; I just own this story and my OC in it. With nothing more to say let the story begin.**

* * *

Jurassic world: The bachelor pack

Chapter 2: Thrine's first brothers

Thrine POV

As the morning sun started to rise from the horizon and the tropical birds started to sing their morning songs in the jungle so was that the start of a new day in Jurassic world and with all bird chirping nearby a tree to a special made paddock far from the park and deep inside the jungle made a small raptor that was asleep, dreaming he was hunting Gallimimus with a pack of his own kind, starting to twitch in his sleep and getting the sun ray directly in his eyes didn't make it any easier to sleep now. Thrine opened his brown-red eyes a few times to get used to the morning sun that was now on its highest point, when he was done with that he stood up with steady feet and looked around that was his home and saw some small bones with some meat on them near the glade he was sleeping on. Leftovers from yesterdays meal and now they were breakfast, he walked to the bones and started to pick out the meat from the bones. Thrine had these past six days learned how to walk without his alpha's help to get up again, how to run in short distance and how to surprise his prey when he saw one, which was mostly a small furry creature that his alpha had said was called a rat and when he was chasing that rat he almost every time managed to capture it and succeed in his first hunt but somehow that rat always managed to escape his teeth and claws. Thrine knew that one day he would capture that rat and make his alpha proud over him and speaking of his alpha, Thrine heard the whistling sound his alpha always made when he was heading to him with either food or something for him to play with. The clicking sound of the metal door opening and closing that was the way for either his alpha to get inside to his home or to get out to the world that his alpha always went to and got the food he ate.

"Morning Thrine. Ready for today's training?" His alpha asked him. Thrine gave a clicking to his alpha and pumped out his chest showing he was ready for anything which always made his alpha to smile to him and scratch under his chin which made the small raptor to purr in delight. Thrine saw that his alpha had brought that small cage thingy he always had with him when it's was time for practicing to hunt and inside that cage was that furry creature laying in it and was asleep. Thrine stepped closer to the small cage and started to sniff it, so he would get the furry creature's scent and have a better chance to finally manage his first hunt. Alpha placed the cage a bit away from him and made a stop signal with his hand so he wouldn't follow him, then the alpha opened the small cage and tapped it a bit which made the furry creature to run out of it and started to run to some of the bushes straight ahead of him. Thrine saw alpha's hand signal for him to chase the rat and Thrine runned after the small rodent in the bushes and chased him out of them, so he had only open field to run through. Thrine started to catch up with rodent that he was only a feet away from it, this was the closest he had ever been to catch the rat and he wasn't going to stop now even if he started to be tired from running after it. He started to slow down and grunt in exhaustion and saw the rat starting to get away again then Thrine did something he had never tired before to catch the rat, he started to bend his knees a bit then he jumped right in air and landed with his sickle claws right on the rat's back. He couldn't believe it; he had finally caught the rat after three days hunting training and now he would do like any good hunter would do in this situation, eat the small rodent and thanks to his sickle claws so could the rat not escape its fate to be eaten. He started to bite off the head of the rat then he ate the upper part of its body and last the lower part of its body till there were nothing left off it. Thrine turned to face alpha that had stood there and watched the whole thing; alpha made his way to Thrine, bends down on his knees and petted his head which made the small raptor to purr, knowing he did his alpha proud today.

"Excellent work Thrine. You're getting faster as each day goes, soon you will be able to catch a Triceratops and that would be juicy to have as breakfast instead of rats each day. Now let us start with some new hand signals and I knew you're going to like these ones." Alpha said while smiling at him and pets his head. Just as alpha got up from the ground, so could Thrine hear some weird noises coming from alpha's right leg, alpha used his right hand and picked up a weird square looking thing that some weird light and strange noises came from, alpha touched somewhere on the square thingy, a small beep could be heard and then alpha put the thing near his head.

"Lowell Swift, Velociraptor trainer and caretaker speaking, who is it?" Alpha asked the weird thing in his hand and Thrine could hear what appeared to be someone who spoke just as alpha but in the square thingy.

"Hello, Henry. What's up doc?" Alpha said in some weird way, opposite in the way he used to, Thrine thought for himself but ignored it and wanted to know what his alpha was doing and how he could speak to someone that wasn't there and the same time is there.

"Really? Right now? I'm on my way." Alpha said, touched the thingy again, put it there it had been and started to walk to the metal door. Thrine wanted to know why his alpha was leaving so soon, he usual leave when Thrine is asleep and come back when he is awake. He followed alpha to the door but stopped when he saw the hand signal to stay and wait for him. He clicked to this and walked to the glade while waiting for alpha to return to whatever his alpha was going now. The metal door opened and closed by the clicking sound when he saw alpha hop on a something he had hard to describe but he know that the two round thingies under it made it to go somewhere, all he knew was that alpha used that thing to travel instead to use his feet as Thrine do every day. The rumbling sounds from that thing could be heard and heading to the road that lead away from Thrine's home and continue where only alpha know. Thrine shook his head, grunted a bit then decide to take a nap while waiting for alpha to return. He fell asleep with no problem and not even an inkling on that was going to happen when he wake up.

Normal POV

Lowell drove on the bumpy road heading to the innovation center driving on his motorcycle after receiving an argent phone call from Dr. Wu and he knew what it had to be about, that was why he drove so fast that he almost hit a huge rock on the road but managed to avoid it. He could see the park appearing straight ahead of him and today was the population of visitors higher than yesterday. Lowell saw innovation center straight ahead, he lower the speed and tried to avoid to driving over peoples feet and managed to do that. He parked his motorcycle near the entrance to the innovation center, walked inside and was heading to the lab. When he got there, he showed the guard his pass and the guard let him inside. Lowell passed through the incubator with either Triceratops or Apatosaurus eggs inside them but those was he not interested in, he was heading to the incubator with the Velociraptor eggs inside and he could see that the pale brown with white stripes on started to twitch a bit. He got closer to the incubator and kept his eyes on the egg that he didn't paid attention beside him.

"I see that you made it here in time. Usual does no one of the others make it here when we inform them that the eggs are about to hatch. They are either busy with something else or get something wrong with their vehicle." Said a familiar voice to Lowell and a sipping sound could be heard afterwards. Lowell didn't have to turn around to know who it was, so he smiled a bit and continued to have his eyes on the pale brown egg with white stripes on.

"Hello, Henry. Well I always cheek everything on my motorcycle before I drive, that way I safe time to fix it and more time to train Thrine, who by the way have already learned to leap on his prey now." Lowell said and was surprised to hear a spitting sound and looked at the way Dr. Wu was sitting and typing on his computer and saw that he had spitted out his tea that he had been drinking and was now coughing.

"Excuse me (cough). But what did you (cough) say Thrine did?" Dr. Wu asked while coughing.

"I said that Thrine has already learned how to leap on a prey and he is just one week old. Raptors today they grow up so fast." Lowell said and said the last part in a joking way. Lowell when turned his gaze back to the pale brown egg and saw a small hole had appeared on it and a pale brown scaly nose came out if it.

"But that's impossible. According to our resent research about raptors, it says clearly that a raptor didn't learn how to leap on preys not after its two months old." Dr. Wu said and was interrupted by the rasping cry from a pale brown raptor with white stripes starting from his back down to his tail, that was cleaned by Lowell with a towel and after thirty seconds so stopped the cries coming from the raptor and was replaced with calm purring from him. Lowell looked down at the small raptor in his arms and saw that he looked back at him with his orange eyes and Lowell already knew what he was going to name this raptor.

"Well those people have then never meet Shields's big brother Thrine and he will properly show everything he can for you, Shields. What do you say? Shall we go and let you met your big brother?" Lowell said first to Dr. Wu then asked the small raptor in his bundle and the only he got as answer from the little guy was a small click from him.

"I take that as a yes."Lowell said, put away the towel that was around Shields and was heading out then he looked at what Dr. Wu was doing on the computer he was working on and saw new of that weird DNA and genetic code thing on the screen that almost every time made Lowell throw up since it gave him a huge headache.

"Eh what's up doc?" Lowell asked Dr. Wu in a horrible Brooklyn accent.

"If I tell you will you stop using that accent then?" Dr. Wu asked while continue taping on the computer.

"Which one? My accent that I'm born with or my Brooklyn accent that I'm using to tease you?" Lowell asked while pet Shields head with his index finger which made the small raptor to purr.

"The second one." Dr. Wu said and was just done with one of the DNA codes he was working on and turned his chair to be face to face with Lowell and looked at him with serious eyes.

"I'm working on a new revolution in creating dinosaur but for now it's still just the base I'm working on but in time it will be a glorious sight to witness." Dr. Wu said in what Lowell thought was creepy. He shivered a bit and backed away a few steps.

"Okay. Good to know. Well I better get going now, I have a new raptor to train and take care of so tell me tomorrow when the greenish one is about to hatch." Lowell said and was heading out of the lab.

"Wait a minute." Dr. Wu said to him. Lowell turned around and looked at Dr. Wu with a curious expression on the face.

"You forget to tell me why you chose to name him Shields." Dr. Wu said to him.

"Oh that. It's an Irish name meaning 'loyal protector' and it's also a unisex name like Thrine's. Also I think the name will suit him in the future." Lowell said and scratched under the raptor's chin which made Shields to purr at the touch. Lowell then walked out of the lab, heading out the innovation center, got up on his motorcycle and placed Shields in the basket that was on front of the motorcycle.

"Hold on tight Shields. This will be a bumpy ride." Lowell said, started the engine and drove to the jungle that was straight ahead of him and while he did that he heard purring and clicking from Shields, he was properly enjoying the ride to the paddock. And if the small raptor enjoyed going in 20 mph, he would really enjoy it if the motorcycle went up to 50-60 mph. Lowell gassed a little bit which made the motorcycle go faster and the way to the paddock went much faster than the way to the innovation center. Lowell could see the paddock straight ahead of him, so he lower the gas, stopped near the metal door and parked there. He got off the motorcycle and picked up Shields from the basket who gave out a surprising cry when he did that.

"Well Shields welcome to your new home and you have a big brother who is waiting for you." Lowell said and opened the metal door while holding a hard grip around the small raptor.

"Thrine? Wake up buddy. You got someone who wants to meet you." Lowell called out to the small raptor that was surprising still asleep after he had left him.

Thrine's POV

He opened his tired eyes after hearing alpha calling for him, he looked at the direction that alpha had been calling and was surprised to see what alpha was holding in his arms. A small raptor like him but this one was pale brown with white stripes starting from his back down to his tail, having orange eyes and he was a head shorter than him. He got up from the ground and walked to alpha that had bend down on his knees and placed the small raptor on the ground and the small raptor gave out a small cry when he did it. Thrine walked to the small raptor and started to sniff him, the scent that was coming from him was identical with his only slightly different but that didn't stopped Thrine clicking to the small raptor and nuzzle his neck while the small raptor did the same and clicked back to him, both knowing that they were brothers. Thrine stepped a bit back so his brother could walk to him but saw that his brother fell after trying to walk with shaking legs to him, his brother gave out a raspy cry for help and just as alpha was about to help him so walked Thrine instead to his brother aid and nudged him so he would get up and his brother got up and tried again to walk but still with shaking legs and just as he was about to fall again so stepped Thrine to his side so he wouldn't fall and helped his brother to walk while alpha got up, opened and closed the metal door, walked to the strange thing he lived in, come out with a silver thing that the food was kept in, opened and closed the metal door again and stood in front of Thrine and his brother with the thingy in his and picked up from it one of the furry creatures that Thrine usual ate. He held it up and directed it to him.

"Thrine, look at me." Alpha said while holding the furry creature up in the air with his right hand. Thrine looked up at alpha, already knowing what he got if he did as alpha told him to do.

"Good boy. Here you go." Alpha said and throws the furry creature at him and he caught it right in his mouth and swallowed it since this furry creature was smaller than the one he had caught. Alpha picked up another one and held it in a direction to his brother who looked at the small creature with interest.

"Shields, look at me." Alpha said to his brother but his brother didn't look up at alpha, he instead gave out a click and looked at Thrine with an expression that was asking for guidance. Thrine gave out growl as a warning for Shields, now that he know what his brother is named, to not disobey alpha and directed his head for Shields to copy and look up at alpha. Shields copied him and looked up at alpha who smiled at him.

"Good job, Shields. Here's your reward." Alpha said and throws the small furry creature at Shields but it landed near his feet and he looked at it with a confuse expression. Thrine then stepped closer to Shields and nudged the mouse, as alpha called them, to show his brother that it was to be eaten, Shields saw the message he was showing here and took a bite from the mouse, first the upper part then last the bottom part. He walked to Thrine and nuzzled him while purring to him and Thrine did the same to his brother.

For the next time that passed so showed alpha both him and Shields hand signals to follow, old for Thrine but new for Shields and some new ones for both otherwise so tried Thrine to teach his brother how to chase but he always fall from time to time and had to get help from Thrine to get up again. Thrine decide then to instead to teach Shields how to walk, which would eventually lead to chasing in the future. Shields tried as good as he could to follow him with shaking legs and he worked a bit better than trying to chase but he also fell to from time to time just half as much as did then trying to chase. As both small raptors enjoyed to play or eat so started it to get night and that meant only one thing to do: sleep. Thrine walked to the glade and laid down to sleep but before he could he felt someone slide next to him and saw Shields laying next to him and he had already fallen asleep, Thrine just purred then laid down his head and fell asleep, hopping that tomorrow would ne much more fun than today had been.

As the mornings sun once again shined at the horizon and blinded Thrine right in the eyes, he opened them a few times and tried to get up but felt a slight weight on his side and saw that Shields was still asleep, that had be fixed. Thrine shrieked at him that made Shields to wake up a bit surprised and confused, Thrine got up and nudged his brother to follow his example so he did. Thrine then walked to the pile of bones with meat on from yesterday and started to eat on them soon to be followed by Shields. Usual by this time now so would alpha be here with breakfast but he wasn't here, he could sense it in the air but he felt a shaking felling in the ground and saw on the road that thingy alpha use and saw that he stopped near the entrance to his and Shields home. He picked up something on front of the thing and a small rasping cry could be heard. Could it truly be? No, it couldn't be that alpha was coming with a new brother to him now, was it? Alpha opened the metal door and closed and he bends down on his knees while holding something in his hands.

"Thrine? Shields? Come over here, I would like you to meet your little brother Claw." Alpha said and opened his hands to reveal a greenish raptor with red eyes, and when Thrine and Shields was walking to sniff him so hissed the small raptor at them.

"No Claw. Bad raptor. That is not a polite way to say hi to your brothers. Now let's try it again, shall we?" Alpha said after lifting up Claw and looking him in the eyes with a stern look which made the small raptor to let out a small cry then he placed the raptor down on the ground so his brothers could greet him but Shields didn't wanted to do it now, he backed away a bit from Claw but Thrine walked to his greenish brother and sniffed him a moment and could sense that just as Shields so had Claw a identical scent as him only slightly different. He purred at Claw and nuzzled his neck and in return so did Claw then it was Shields turn, he was still cautious so he wouldn't earn a hiss from Claw again. Shields sniffed then gave out a click which Claw also did then both nuzzled each other, knowing now that they are brothers and that they shouldn't fight with each other.

"Now then we're settling up. How about I fix you guys something to eat?" Alpha said and to respond to this did all three of them cried, chirped and clicked to alpha who first opened and closed the metal door and walked to his home then came out from it with the silver thingy that food was inside it, he opened and closed the door again and stood with something that was covered in scales and with two sets of fins, this was something new for both Thrine and his brothers to see.

"Sorry guys but I won't get mice until next week so we have to go with fish today. Aright Thrine, look at me." Alpha said and Thrine know the routine, do as alpha said and get rewarded with food. He looked up at alpha who throw it in his mouth, he caught and swallowed the scaly thingy and oddly find the taste delicious. Alpha picked up a smaller one than the one he had given Thrine and looked at Shields.

"Shields, look at me." Alpha said and Shields did the same as Thrine had done and caught the thing in mouth and gulped it down with no second thoughts. Alpha picked up another one slightly bigger than the one Thrine had got and looked at Claw who looked at alpha with big eyes.

"Claw, look at me." Alpha said and too Thrine and Shields surprise so did Claw do that with no help from his brother to understand what alpha wanted him to do but they ignored and looked as Claw caught the scale thingy and ate it with bad table manners as alpha called it. Alpha continued with the training and taught Claw the hand signals he had to learn from now one and learned all three new hand signals then he left and let Thrine in charge as he always did. Thrine decided to teach Claw how to walk but was surprised to see that he had no trouble to go thought he walked with shaking legs and liked to take it slowly, so instead Thrine thought now he could teach his brother how to chase and it was going to be him chasing them. When he started to run after them both let out cries but not for help or fear, no more like happy cries and they all three continued to play chase till it was evening and time to go to bed. Thrine laid down in the middle of the glade while Shields laid down on his right side and Claw laid down on his left side and both younger sibling fell asleep before Thrine did but that was okay, he wanted to make sure his brother fell asleep first so he didn't have to worry about them being terrified when its dark and no alpha around. Thrine closed his eyes hoping that alpha would bring more brothers to him and his little brothers Shields and Claw tomorrow but that was just to wait and see. Right now is it time to dream about to chase Triceratops and eat them, which made the small raptor while sleeping to purr and felt his brother snuggling closer to him so they wouldn't freeze tonight and he allowed it, which made all three raptors to purr while dreaming about to chase their favorite dinosaur.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 done and more to come. Also more surprises are to come for Thrine and his brothers, and it's not going to be just new faces of raptors to see but new faces of people on Jurassic World. Till we met again in the next chapter. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings readers, OneeyedHunter96 here with the next chapter about the greatest and safest park on Isla Nublar (until the Isla Nublar incident 2015 appears). This would include two more raptors to the bachelor pack and some new workers at the Velociraptor paddock that I hope some of you will enjoy. I would love to thanks so many who are reading this, especially** **When BooksFly101** **who has and still is truly a great inspiration to me. This story will take place on week after the last one. I don't own Jurassic world, its characters or dinosaurs in it; I just own this story and my OC in it. With nothing more to say let the story begins.**

* * *

Jurassic world: The bachelor pack

Chapter 3: Two old friends and the twins

Normal POV

Hearing the ringing sound from his alarm clock, so opened Lowell his tired eyes and closed them, so he could get use to the so familiar Isla Nublar's morning sun that he always woke up by and for each day that came so did the sun's ray fell brighter than the last but he was used to work on places there the sun shines brighter than on the others. He took away the sheets, got up from the bed and put on his clothes that were grey trousers, black socks, brown boots, a blue shirt, a brown jacket and a wide-brimmed hat. Unlike most of the employers at Jurassic world that wear either safari or jungle clothes, so did Lowell wear the clothes he had with him to the island and some asked him if he didn't sweat a lot by wearing all that but he said that he was use to the heat and actually liked it. He picked up one of the buckets he used to feed Thrine, Shields and Claw with and he had to say that of all of them who had a huge appetite so was it Thrine, who only was two weeks old, and who could blame him, he was two times bigger than his brothers, reaching almost to Lowell's knees only a head shorter. He stepped out of the caravan, that severed both as the Velociraptors paddocks control room and his home, walked to the entrance to the paddock, opened the door, closed it, walked to the middle of the paddock and stood there with the bucket with raw meats in his right hand and picked up one of the raw meats with his left hand and holds it up in the air.

"Thrine, Shields, and Claw?! Come here boys, its breakfast time now!" Lowell shouted while holding a hard grip on the raw meat in his hand and he could hear some chirping coming from a bush some feet away from there he stood. He smiled and kept his eyes on the bush but also on his right and left side, thinking that the boys would try with a sneak attack liked they did yesterday. He saw some movements nears a small tree to his right and thought he saw something greenish move near a rock to his left, he kept his eyes on his right and left that he almost forgot to look straight ahead of him then he looked straight ahead but was surprised when he heard a snarl coming from below him. He looked down and saw Thrine standing there now chirping and purring to him.

"Okay, Thrine you got me this time again. Can you call for you brothers now?" Lowell said first impressed with Thrine then asked the raptor who gave out a rasping cry and soon popping out from a bush and walking out from hiding behind a rock came Shields and Claw, walking to Thrine and stood beside him and all three clicked when they were gathered together and chirped showing they were hungry. Lowell was impressed how they already was showing strategies to surprise their prey (or to surprise their trainer) and how fast Thrine was taking the role as a beta over his younger brothers.

 _Perhaps someday he will be ready to be the alpha over the pack but for now I'm continue with the role as their alpha till Thrine is ready._ Lowell thought for himself while throwing raw meats to the chirping raptors that all three of them caught it right before it hit the ground. Shields and Claw started to get full after each of them had eating fifteen raw meats but Thrine could go for ten more since he was twice the size of his brothers, so while Thrine continued to eat so walked Shields and Claw away a bit from him and Lowell and started to fight but just for fun with them either snapping playful at each other, using their claws or chasing one and another. Lowell smiled at Shields and Claw when he saw them play with each other while throwing the last raw meat piece he had in the bucket to Thrine and when he had done that he bend down on his knee and petted Thrine's head, earning purring from the raptor then he got up, opened the metal door, closed it, walked to the caravan and sat on the computer that controlled the chasing exercise he had fixed to the paddock and the cameras that he had fixed so he could keep a better eye on the small raptors. He tapped something on the keyboard and on the computer screen came the image of the paddock with Thrine looking at each brother play but snarled at them when they got a little bit too rough in the playing, then Lowell tapped something again on the keyboard, a small hatch in the paddock opened and out from it run a ferret that started to run while the small raptors looked at it with interest. Lowell pressed a button on a microphone that was nearby the computer.

"Okay boys. Chasing exercise begins now." He said in the microphone and when he had said that so started the raptors to chase the ferret while Lowell kept an eye on the screen while the cameras followed Thrine, Shields and Claw when they were running after the ferret.

Thrine POV

Just as he had snarled to his brothers to stop playing too rough again and saw that long slender furry creature, that he and his brothers was always chasing now, had come out from one of those holes in the walls that appeared and disappeared for the slender furry creature to get in or out of his and his brothers home and it started to run and hid itself inside some bushes a bit deeper inside the path in the paddock with small trees. Just as he and his brothers was about to chase it they heard a peeping sound coming from one of those weird sound thingies that was inside his and his brothers home.

"Okay boys. Chasing exercise begins now." Came the familiar voice of their alpha from one of those thingies and thought they didn't knew how the thingies worked, they knew that there alpha was there even if they couldn't see him and they also knew that he saw when they do or did something bad that was why Thrine tried to keep his brothers out of trouble. When the boys heard what alpha had said, they started to run after the slender furry creature but couldn't see where he had got this time. Thrine clicked to his brother s and both walked to different locations while he walked straight ahead and started to sniff in the air for any scents that may come from the prey that they were hunting and started to sensed the familiar scent of soaking fur and the stinking breath of rat meat coming from a bush with white flowers. He growled to his brothers to tell them that he had find the prey then he sticks his nose inside the bush to see where the slender furry creature was but before he got any further so jumped the ferret right on his head and screamed which surprised Thrine that he fell backwards and the ferret run pass him and was heading to an glade with long grass but to its surprised hoped Shields out from the long grass and snarled at the ferret who turned around and started to run on the path leading to the small rocks with Shields right behind it. Thrine got up, shakes his head after falling backwards and started to run after Shields who was almost close to the ferret but stumble on a rock and fell on the ground will the ferret kept running. Thrine stopped right there Shields was and nudge his brother a bit hard so he would get up and with some steady feet, Shields got up and clicked to him and Thrine did back then he gave out a rasping cry to hear were Claw was, after waiting both Thrine and Shields heard the rasping cry from their brother near the path with small rocks. So they started to run that direction, after running in some while they got to the glade with small rocks and saw Claw sniff on one of them and used his claws to dig under the ground near it. Thrine and Shields walked to him and started to sniff for the scent of the ferret and find it under the rock that Claw was digging near. They all started to dig near the spot and they could hear under it some hissing coming from the ferret and just as they were nearly there to catch it with Claw sticking inside his nose under the rock but he got a surprise when he did that, the ferret bite his nose which made him back away and yelp after receiving the bite. Thrine and Shields stopped to dig, tilt their heads to Claw and walked to their brother who's nose was in pain right now, the concern about their brother's health was more important than chase the ferret that now had escaped from them and crawled inside one of those holes and the hole had disappeared after it had crawled inside.

"Bad luck boys, you almost caught him. I'm coming inside now and I will take a look at the bite mark you got Claw from the ferret. Chasing exercise ends now." Said the voice from alpha again from the sound thingies which made all three raptors to tilt their heads to it and then it was quiet again in the paddock so walked Thrine to Claw, nuzzled his face and licked on the spot there the slender furry creature had bitten his brother. Claw stiffed at the touch of Thrine licking his wound but let him do that since the wound hurt a bit and when Thrine had licked it clean so clicked him for his brothers to follow him to meet with alpha and his brother chirped to that. They all started to run to the meeting glade there they always met up with alpha, sunbathed in the middle of the day or just taking a nap. As they were running they could hear the sound of the metal door opening and oddly heard their alpha talking to some ones, which only confused Thrine and his brothers and they started to run faster to see what was going on with their alpha.

Normal POV

After Lowell had tapped something on the keyboard to open one of the hatches in the paddock for the ferret to escape through, so did he watch when Claw stood there in the glade with small rocks and had small wound on his nose which made him fell that it was his fault with the wound since no one can predict what wild animals can do.

"Bad luck boys, you almost caught him. I'm coming inside now and I will take a look at that bite mark you got Claw from that ferret. Chasing exercise ends now." Lowell said in the microphone and saw how the three raptors tilted their heads to one of the speakers which made think it was funny how they reacted to the speakers when he talk to them. Lowell walked to his first aid kit near his bed, picked up and then he was just about to leave the caravan, he saw on the computer screen Thrine nuzzled Claw and lick the wound Claw had on the nose which made Lowell to smile at the sight.

 _They look after each other. They truly look after each others, just like today's modern Peregrine falcons. I need to inform Henry about this when the two with green stripes hatch_ thought Lowell for himself as he stepped out of the caravan and just as he was heading to the paddocks entrance, he saw a green colored safari land rover parked near the entrance. Lowell decided to take a closer look on it and when he saw the license plate on the jeep, he knew who it belonged to and that this person liked to do when people thought he was in the car when he actuality hide and scare them for a good laugh.

"You would only dare to scare me Marcus and if you do it, you will earn a rude way to say hi from me." Lowell said and turned around to be face to face with a black man in his early fifty with black hair, brown eyes and black light beard, wearing a blue jacket, under it a brown shirt, black trousers and white shoes. Marcus smiled to Lowell and laughed which made Lowell to smile and laugh with him, then both engaged in a hug.

"It's good to see you again Marcus but what are you doing here? Weren't you a caretaker for white alligators at that Audubon zoo in New Orleans?" Lowell asked Marcus after both broke the hug.

"Well I was but I heard from a certain source that you have taken job here at Jurassic world and got to work with dinosaurs. So I quit and searched for any suitable job they got here and by my luck they had an opening for assistant caretaker with the raptors and when I saw who was in charge of this paddock, I was immediately hooked on to start today." Marcus said to Lowell and walked to the paddock's metal door and tried to see some movements inside the paddock or hearing any kind of sound but right now so was the paddock both quiet and calm.

"So where are the raptors and how big are they?" Marcus asked while taking a closer look at the bars in the paddock.

"Right now they have finished a chasing exercise so they will be here soon. As for how big they are so is Thrine, the oldest of them, so big that he almost reach to my knees only a head shorter and as for Shields and Claw they are half that size of Thrine's." Lowell answered Marcus who nodded understanding to this.

"By the way Marcus, since it has been a while since we have talked to each other do you have any contact with Dave lately?" Lowell asked Marcus while preparing to get inside the paddock again to nurse the wound on Claw's nose.

"Yeah I have. For two minutes ago." Marcus said and before Lowell could say or ask anything so was he lifted behind in the air by two strong arms and was in a tight bone crushing hug and he would regency who was specialist on these hugs.

"Nice to see you here too Dave. But could you be so kind and let go of me now before I pass out?" Lowell asked Dave who put him down and then Lowell turned around to see a 6 ft tall half black man in his early forty with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a black military style jacket, brown cargo pants, black boots and sunglasses, who smiled at him.

"What's the matter Lowell? Can't handle a bear hug anymore?" Dave asked while pat Lowell's left shoulder a bit hard which made him put his hand there.

"Well last time I checked it was three years ago since I had one of those 'bear hugs' so my body is a little bit rusty from having one of those and I think I actually became paler than I'm from this one right now." Lowell answered Dave who laughed at this and gave him another hard pat on the shoulder and walked to the metal door, next to Marcus and also tried to look through it to see any movements in the paddock.

"Say Lowell how long does it usual take for them to come?" Marcus asked him while Lowell walked with the first aid kit in his hand to the metal door and opened it.

"About eight minutes but if you two want to meet them in person why don't you come inside with me and take a closer look at them?" Lowell first answered Marcus question then asked them.

"Sure, I can take a look at them." Marcus said and followed Lowell inside the paddock.

"Well you live only once, so what the heck." Dave said and was right behind Lowell and Marcus and closed the metal door after him. Just as they had come inside so did they hear some rustling sounds coming from a bush twenty ft away from them and some squawking from the bush. Before Marcus and Dave could prepare themselves for what they were going to see, so popped Thrine, Shields and Claw from the bush and stood on the glade while Lowell walked to them and opened the first aid kit to tend the wound on Claw's nose so stood Marcus and Dave there with their mouths open and couldn't believe what their eyes was seeing.

"Amazing aren't they?" Lowell said, bends down on his knees and applied some green mushy stuff on the wound on Claw's nose which made the greenish raptor to yelp and tried to back away but Lowell had a good grip on his back so he could easily continue what he was doing on the nose.

"I know it stings a bit Claw but this will heal that wound faster than that cosmetic stuff those other caretaker use on their special dinosaurs." Lowell said, petted Claw on the head earning purring from the raptor and got up from the ground.

"So what greenish one is named Claw?" Marcus asked Lowell who turn around and nods his head.

"Why did you name him that?" Dave asked him which Lowell shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought it would suit him because the first thing he did when he hatched was using his claws on me and it sounded like a cool name for him." Lowell answered Dave.

"So that big teal one with black lines is Thrine? He is sure big. And that leaves the pale brown with white stripes who must be Shields. Am I right?" Marcus asked Lowell who nodded his head.

"That's right. Now you two have asked me some questions and I have answered them, now it's my turn to ask you some questions. Why is both of you here and Dave weren't you a sea lion keeper and trainer at that Woburn safari park in Woburn, Bedfordshire, England?" Lowell asked Marcus and Dave while Thrine, Shields and Claw started to play prey and predator with Thrine playing the prey while Shields and Claw played the predators.

"I quit after hearing you started to work here, besides I have always dreamed to take care of dinosaurs since I have been a boy." Dave answered Lowell who nodded understanding at this.

"As for why we're both here is simple, we three always get things done if we work together and that has it been for us since we all three took the same job with working with those red kangaroos at that Berlin Zoological Garden in Berlin for twenty years ago. Also that Simon Masrani told us that you were going to need help since you are going to take care of six Velociraptors and I don't doubt your skill in caretaking but this is about the most intelligent, deadliest and fastest dinosaur that have lived for 75 million years ago, so better have some ones you know you can trust than learn to trust some new ones." Marcus said and looked at the three raptors playing who all three tilt their heads at him for a moment then continue to play. Lowell thought about it, that he, Marcus and Dave always worked best when they were together and they had become over those years inseparable best friends no matter what.

"You both bring up good arguments and I knew that both you have what it takes just like me to take care of Thrine, Shields, Claw and their brothers to come but I have only one question. " Lowell said to them while walking to Thrine, Shields and Claw.

"And what would that be?" Dave asked while taking off his sunglasses.

"Would you like to say hi to them?" Lowell said to them and made a hand signal to Thrine, Shields and Claw which made all three of them to stop.

Thrine POV

Just as Thrine was about to give chase to his brother after been playing the prey while Shields and Claw played the predator so did he and his brother tilt their head to look up to the two legs that was the same as their alpha only brown colored then they continue to play but Thrine wanted to know who the brown colored two legs and the six ft tall half brown two legs was and what they were doing here but at the tone in his alpha's voice made it sound that they were friendly and ignored them for now and continue the play. Then he saw alpha coming after talking to the other two legs and both he and his brothers tilt their heads at him and wondered what he was going to do

"Would you like to say hi to them?" Alpha said and made his stop hand signal to them which all three know was wise to follow and stopped there they stood. Then he saw that the brown colored two legs walked to him and his brother, feeling his instinct calling right now as the two legs got closer.

 _Danger. Protect the pack. Save your brothers._

Following his instincts calling him, Thrine hissed at the two legs which made the two legs to back away a bit.

"Don't worry, he is just protective. Thrine this is Marcus, a friend of mine. He just wants to say hello to you. Can you let him do that?" Alpha said first to the two legs that backed away and nodded his head understanding to alpha, then to him showing that alpha trusted these two legs. So Thrine tilt his head at him and saw him coming closer, he bend down on his knees and slowly reach his hand to pet his head. Thrine give the two legs a warning grunt but he continues till he reach Thrine's head and starts to pet it like alpha does, which make him to purr at the strange brown colored two legs. He tilts his head to look at two legs and see him smile at him.

"Hey there Thrine, I'm Marcus Ray. See I'm not that bad now am I?" The brown colored two legs said to Thrine what his name was and asked him while he scratched under his chin which made the small raptor to purr happily at the soothing touch from him. Then Marcus went to his brothers and did the same thing as alpha do to them and he knew that this one was to trust, that he would never harm them. He looked at the six ft tall half brown colored two legs and was impressed by his size; he was taller than the alpha. He bends down on his knees and reaches out to pet Thrine's head but just as he had done to Marcus, he gave out a warning grunt to him but soon started to purr after felling him petting his head.

"Nice to meet you Thrine. I'm Dave McClay." The six ft tall half brown said his name to him and started to scratch his chin which made him purr louder at the touch. Then Dave walked to his brothers and did the same thing Marcus had done to them. Just as alpha was about to do something so come that strange sound from alpha's right leg and he picked up that weird square thingy, touched it and started to talk in it.

"Lowell Swift here, who am I speaking to?" Alpha said in the thingy and seemed to listen with interest on what was saying in it.

"Thanks Stina. I'm on my way." Alpha said and touched the square thingy and put it back there it had been. Then he looked at Marcus and Dave.

"Do you two want to come and pick up some new arrives or do you want to stay here and watch the boys?" He asked them.

"Can they be left alone with no one watching over them?" Dave asked alpha. Thrine understood most what was saying and thought it as an insult; he was capable to watch over himself and his brothers with no problem.

"Sure. They are big boys after all. I leave them from time to time to see if they can watch over themselves without me and they prove me that they can take care of themselves in here." Alpha said, walked to the metal door soon to be followed by Marcus and Dave, opened it and closed it.

"Wait here boys. We will have a nice surprise for you when we get back." Alpha said and got up on that strange thing with the two round shaped thingies under it and that rumbling sound that came from it whenever alpha was about to go. Thrine looked at Marcus and Dave and saw them get inside that big weird thing with what appeared to have four of those round shaped thingies under it and followed alpha's thingy when he was heading to the road followed by the big thingy. Thrine looked at the road then at his brothers that was chirping at him and wagged their tails, showing they wanted to play and he knew what they wanted to play. He started to run to them and they run away from him, starting the chase of prey and predator, while they wait for alpha and his friends to return.

Normal POV

Lowell couldn't believe what he had heard Stina, a Scandinavian scientist that worked in the innovation center's lab, had told him. The two eggs with green stripes on was about to hatch and he was happy to hear his friends when they said yes to follow with him to see them. Just as Jurassic world appeared in front of him, so was he thinking about what to name those two since they were going to be twins. He saw the innovation center right ahead of him and slow down his motorcycle a bit, carful to not drive over someone feet or someone while looking behind him making sure that Marcus and Dave was following him. He parked nearby the innovation center entrance while Marcus parked his car a bit farther away from the entrance. Lowell signaled for them to follow him and they hurried to catch up with him, when they got inside could only Marcus and Dave look with astonish expression on everything inside the innovation center but Lowell shouted to them to follow him to the lab. When they got there so showed Lowell his pass to the guard and showed that Marcus and Dave was with him, the guard let them inside and while they walk so can't Marcus and Dave look away from the different incubators with dinosaur's eggs inside them. Lowell smile at them while walking to the Velocirapor incubator and sees movement from both the black egg with green stripes and the white egg with green stripes. He hurries to it and see the small crack from the eggs and the small noses popping out from them. He opens the small incubator, while Marcus and Dave watch behind him with amazed expression on their faces as they see dinosaurs about to hatch, and starts to help the small raptors to get out from their shells and then he is done he picks up a towel and clean first the black one with green stripes starting from his neck down to his back and look in his eyes and see he has green eyes, when Marcus get over to him, so Lowell pet the black one's head before handing it to Marcus.

"Hold Desperado for me while I clean Diablo." Lowell said to him and starts to clean the white one with green stripes starting from his neck down to his back and lock in his eyes and see he too has green eyes.

"Cute little bugger. I think know why you named him Desperado, the Spanish term for outlaw or a person with no hope."Marcus said while holding a good grip on Desperado whiles the black raptor hiss at him.

"Well I think he looks like a little outlaw so that's why he is named that and as for his twin brother Diablo, the Spanish name meaning devil, I think he looks like a little white devil to me and I think the name suits them." Lowell said, put away the towel and took Desperado from Marcus and when he did that so started the black raptor to purr instead for hissing.

"I see that they have already imprinting on you, making it easier for you to train them. So we just bring these guys to the paddock now?" Marcus asked him

"Indeed and in one week the last one shall hatch." Lowell said walking away from the incubator, which closed itself after he picked out Desperado and Diablo from it, and was heading out from the lab with Marcus and Dave behind him. When he got out from the innovation center, he placed both raptors in the basket and started the engine on his motorcycle and headed to the paddock. While driving so had Lowell difficulty since both Desperado and Diablo was snapping at each other in a playful way which made it hard for him to concentrate on the road that he almost didn't see the Gallimimus running on the road and passing inside the jungle followed by two motorcycles with some quite armored guys on them. Lowell continues driving followed by Marcus and Dave and then they saw the paddock right in front of them, so slowed them down and parked nearby the paddock.

"Well boys, this is your home." Lowell said and picked up both Desperado and Diablo out of the basket and was heading to the metal door waiting for either Marcus or Dave to open it.

"Say Lowell, who was those chasing that Gallimimus?" Marcus asked while opening the metal door for Lowell.

"That would be The Asset Containment Unit or ACU for short. Their prime job here is to make sure that all the dinosaurs remain in their captivity and not escape. Somewhere in the Gallimimus Valley is a hole that those critters get out and that one most have found it and wanted to get out in the wild, like those on Isla Sorna does now." Lowell answered Marcus while putting down Desperado and Diablo.

"Boys come out now. You have got two new brothers now." Lowell shouted for Thrine, Shields and Claw to appear from wherever they were. After waiting some minutes could he and they others hear some chirping coming from a bush nearby the glade, where the boys eat, sleep or sunbath. Then their heads popped up from the bush and they walked to Lowell and saw he had brought with him two new raptors, a black with green stripes and a white with green stripes. Shields was about to greet them but Thrine gave out a warning grunt and was going to greet them first. He walked to the black one, sniffed him then he clicked to him and nuzzle his neck which the black did too. Then he greeted the white on the same way and the white one did the same. Shields and Claw went to greet their new brothers and they too had no trouble doing so.

"Well now that Desperado and Diablo is welcomed to the paddock, how about we fix you something to eat?" Lowell suggested which made all five raptors to chirping to the sound of that. Lowell went out from the paddock with Marcus closing the metal door after him, he went to the caravan, picked up a bucket with rats in it and walked to paddock about to feed the raptors when a thought stroke him.

"Do you guys want to feed them while I make a phone call?" Lowell asked Marcus and Dave who was uneasy about that suggestion and Lowell could see it.

"Don't worry it's like feeding hens and roaster, only these has teeth, claws and you feed them with meat and not leftovers." Lowell said to them which made them shake their heads and took the bucket from him.

"Something else we need know?" Dave asked while holding the bucket in his right hand.

"Just say their names and make hand signals to them. Here take this, it will help you." Lowell said and gave Marcus a small hand book. While Marcus and Dave went to feed the raptors so went Lowell to the caravan and dialed a number. He waited a minute before someone answered it.

"Hello, this is Veronica Clark. Who am I speaking to?" A female voice said on the other line.

"Hello baby sister." Lowell said to Veronica.

"Big brother Lowell? Is it really you?" Veronica asked surprised to hear her big brother after two weeks since he took job at Jurassic world.

"Yep it's me sis. And I have some great news for the family. I'm working at Jurassic world." Lowell said proud and moved his phone away from his ear hearing his sister squeal of joy.

"That's great brother. Can't wait to tell everyone about this. By the way are you working with the T-rex? You know that's Jack's favorite dinosaur." Veronica said to him. Lowell chuckle to this remembering his nephew's enthusiasm about the tyrant lizard king.

"No, I'm working with the Velociraptors. But I can take him to see it if he wants to." Lowell said and Veronica saw what this was going.

"Wait a minute big bro. Are you saying what I'm thinking you're saying?" Veronica asked him.

"Sister, the whole family is going to Jurassic world in two months and I'm going to pay for all of you." Lowell said to her.

"But big brother, you can't do that. How about I, my husband and the kids come over next month instead for you paying for the whole family." Veronica suggested. Lowell wanted to say no to this but he always let his little sister win the arguments they were having.

"Sure sis. See you all in the next month. Love you." Lowell said to her.

"Love you too, big bro." Veronica said and hanged up. Lowell went out of the caravan and walked to the paddock seeing Marcus and Dave coming out from it and the bucket empty.

"So how did the phone call go?" Marcus asked him.

"Good. Just good." Lowell said, not wanting to tell them that his little sister and her family was coming over the next month and he could almost imaged how it was going to be but for now wanted to catch up some old memories with his friends.

"How about we talk about some good old memories and we have a drink in the caravan while letting the boys have fun?" Lowell asked them which both nodded their heads and went to the caravan with Lowell right behind them.

* * *

 **Chapter three done. Hope you all liked it because there is more to come. Till we meet again see ya soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings readers, OneeyedHunter96 here with a new chapter that I hope you all will like. This chapter will take one week after the last one and will include the last Velociraptor to the bachelor pack so it will be fully complete and I will also include some new characters in it. I would love to thanks you all who are reading this especially** **WhenBooksFly101** **. Now with nothing more to say let the story begins.**

* * *

Jurassic world: The bachelor pack

Chapter 4: The runt

As the cold wind blows, the rain pouring down with no stop and lightning strikes from time to time in the middle of the night so continued Lowell to run through the jungle caring only a double barrel side to side shotgun while trying to track down the escaped dinosaur from the Cretaceous Cruise and he started to get closer to it. As he was running in the mud he saw a large footprint straight ahead of him, he stopped there the footprint was, put down his gun and examined the footprint and saw it was a three-toed footprint. It was nearby, he could feel it in his gut and just as he was about to pick up his gun, a loud thud in the ground could be heard and it wasn't a far away from there he stood. He turned around and saw movements in the trees, birds flying away from them and more thuds could be heard as it got closer. Emerging from the trees stood the dinosaur that Lowell was tracking down, a male Baryonyx with brown skin and yellow stripes on his back, legs and underbelly, lime green eye spots, brown patches on his body and stripes on his tail and proto-feathers on the back of his arms and on the top of his head and he was looking hungry in the yellow eyes and he was looking at Lowell. He knew that unlike the T-rex who vision is based on movement so could the Baryonyx see him with no problem so standing still wasn't an option in this situation. He did what was the only right thing to do and that was running deeper in the jungle as fast as his legs could run while the Baryonyx gave out an earthshaking roar and started to run after him in high speed. Lowell saw some bushes straight ahead of him to the left and thought if he just could get there and hide in them, so would the Baryonyx pass by and he could think a way to capture it without hurting it. He jumped at the bushes but suddenly felt pain in his right leg, he screamed and he was in the midair, he turned his head around and saw that the Baryonyx had caught his right leg with its teeth and the looks of its eyes told him that he soon would be dinner to the crocodile-snout dinosaur. Lowell saw he had dropped his gun and tried to reach it but it was no use, the gun was too far away from him and he knew that this was the end of it so he continued to scream and closed his eyes waiting for his end to come, so he could come to a better place than the one he already was in.

Lowell woke up with a jolt, cold sweating in his entire body and opened his eyes a few times and saw it just was that nightmare again. He felt the calming softness from his bed and sheets, saw that Marcus and Dave still was asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams right now, and saw that it still was black outside of the caravan so he decided to snooze back to the dream world hopping to not have that nightmare again and it didn't take that long before he started to snore and fall asleep.

The next morning so woke Lowell up by the sun rays hitting his eyes and the smell of freshly brewed coffee, he opened and closed his eyes a few times to get use to the morning sun then with shaking arms got up from bed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Did you have that nightmare again?" Marcus asked him while sitting nearby a small table, sipping on his coffee and only wearing his red trouser and brown shirt. Lowell looked at Marcus with tired eyes and nodded his head.

"Each night I start to think if not it could be one of those prophetic dreams that predict that something can happen to you anytime and anywhere. Is that espresso or just plain coffee you're drinking Marcus?" Lowell said first answering Marcus question and asked him while getting up from bed wearing only white trousers and a blue shirt, cleaned the bed and put on his wide-brimmed hat then walked to the table and took a cup to fill it with whatever was in the coffee pot.

"Doesn't those usual occur others and doesn't seem to have to do anything with the dreamer at all? And that's just plain coffee, something with the budget or something like that." Marcus asked Lowell and said what he was drinking.

"Not in my family it does. My parental grandpa had one six years ago that he would go crocodile fishing and he would lose his right hand after he did it, so now he has a hook there the hand would been. As for that budget thing, I bet my finest flask it has do to with that Claire Dearing or as she is known as Jurassic world's operations manager." Lowell said while taking a sip of his coffee. A loud snore could be heard and both Lowell and Marcus looked to the source of the snoring and saw that Dave was still asleep, both Lowell and Marcus shook their heads not believing that Dave still was asleep and he has not yet got used to the time differences on Isla Nublar and England.

"You're on. I bet my Nixon watch that it's that Dr. Wu who wants more money so he can continue with that classified thing he is working on. By the way are the boys up yet?" Marcus said showing his wrist watch and asked while walking to put his pants on.

"Let me cheek them and to make sure that Desperado and Diablo aren't digging near the fences again." Lowell said and walked to the computer while taking his pants with him. He sat down on the chair and started to tapping on the keyboard and the screen showed images of the paddocks inside and one of them made him to spit out his coffee he just had taken a sip of.

"Not again." Lowell said, put on his black socks, grey pants, brown boots and brown jacket and walked out of the caravan, heading to the entrance of the paddock and saw two familiar raptors with green stripes on them and they seized what they were doing, looked up at him and chirped at him.

"Desperado and Diablo, how many times do we have to tell you guys that you aren't allowed to dig here? You will get yourselves and us into trouble if you got out there when you both are still young." Lowell said to the raptor twins and petted both through the metal door with his index fingers on their heads making them to purr at the touch.

"I see that our little troublemakers are up now. I wonder if the others are up too." Marcus said, stepped out of the caravan, dressed in a blue jacket, a brown shirt, black trousers, red socks and white shoes, and walked to the paddock with a bucket filled with salmons in his left hand.

"Probably and if these guys are up now so can that only mean one thing: Thrine is on hunting mode." Lowell said then looked at the bucket with salmons that Marcus was holding and looked at him with a quizzical facial expression.

"What?" Marcus asked him.

"Is that salmons?" Lowell asked him which Marcus nodded his head to Lowell's question.

"Where did you get it?" Lowell asked Marcus who put down the bucket.

"Do you know those guys working with the Baryonyxs and Suchomimus? Well apparently those dinosaurs have change their taste in fish so they only eat fish that are from more exotic places than these that was bought either from North America or Scandinavia, I have forgot which it was. They were about to throw them away but I asked them if we could have it and they said yes so now we have a whole freezer with fish in it. So do you think the boys will appreciate this food we are given them?" Marcus first asked Lowell, who nodded his head, then told him where he got the fish and lastly asked him about their Velociraptors. Lowell looked at Marcus with a smile and opens the metal door for Marcus to step inside.

"I sometimes start to think if we aren't spooling them too much." Lowell said to him and closed the metal door, while Marcus had trouble to get to the glade since both Desperado and Diablo was walking near his legs and chirped to him, telling him that they were hungry and wanted whatever was inside the bucket. Marcus whistle as he usual did when he wanted the boys to come, he looked around the surroundings a minute then turned around to look at Lowell and know he was thinking the same thing as he did.

"Nay." Both said simulated and Marcus turned around and saw movements in some bushes, which he knew belong to the other three raptors in the paddock. He looked first to his left, no movement there then straight ahead, no movements there either and last he looked to his right and saw two tails behind some rocks and heard some purring coming from them.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang on this feeding them." Marcus said while moving forward with Desperado and Diablo still near his legs and kept his eyes on the rocks he had seen the two tails. Then he relished something, he had forgot to look behind him. Marcus quickly turned around and saw to big raptor in the paddock that had been as quiet as a mouse with sneaking behind him.

"Hello Thrine. I thought I recognized that trick you usually do when you want to surprise someone." Marcus said calmly to the teal raptor that looked at him then on the bucket with his and his brother's food was inside. Thrine had grow the last week, being now one month old he was so big that he reached to Lowell's knees while Shields and Claw was heads shorter than him, he had also started grow some black feather quills on the back of his head but they were not so long just half of a inch long and he had the biggest appetite than any of his brothers could have combined.

"Okay boys it's feeding time. Go get it!" Marcus said while throw out all the salmons some feet away from the glade, which made all raptors to walk there and started to eat the fishes that were on the ground. Marcus calmly walked to the metal door, opened it and closed it behind him.

"It's a shame that as they grow so does their instincts kick in. I remember when I could handfed them with no problems, now I have to throw their food to them like farmers do to pigs." Lowell said with his left hand under his chin and remember the when Thrine, Shields and Claw was so small that he could have them in one hand and feed them with the other without getting bitten by them.

"Yeah, I recall you told us that but now when they are getting bigger their claws and teeth will surely give us some deadly injuries and they would properly be sent to Isla Sorna if anyone find claws and bite marks on us from them and think we can't handle them. And if that happens they will not survive on their own out there. What are you thinking now?" Marcus said to Lowell then saw that he had got a thinking expression on his face and he know something was happening in his friend's brain right now.

"If they would be sent to Isla Sorna, that doesn't mean that we could prepare them for the life on that island, like finding food, water and shelter. What do you think of that idea?" Lowell said to Marcus about his idea for the boys and asked him of his opinion to that idea. Marcus thought about, it would be a danger thing to do, go to an island with fee roaming dinosaurs with no fences or any other thing that would keep the carnivores away from them but while he thought about it this could be a great opportunity for him to send live pictures with dinosaurs in the wild to his niece who he keeps contact every day.

"That's not a bad idea, this could help us improve for all the dinosaurs in Jurassic world and maybe see if we can learn something from in the wild. Also is it a good time for me to take some pictures and send them to my niece." Marcus said and felt a beep in his pants. He picked up from his right pocket his phone and saw he had got a text message from his niece. He started to type one to her while trying to get a good signal from his phone.

"Is it little Janice, you are talking about? The one who dreams to become a photographer?" Lowell asked while looking at the Velociraptors eating the salmons from the heads down to the tails.

"Who else? My other niece wants to become a famous musician like Beyonce or a famous actress like... like... damn it! What's that girl's name who plays in those Harry Potter movies?" Marcus asked Lowell.

"Who? There are a lot of girls playing in those movies." Lowell said to Marcus who closed his eyes and started to think who he was thinking about and how to describe her while trying to not hear the noises the raptors gave when they were eating.

"The one with that long brown hair. You know the one who can everything." Marcus explained to Lowell who stood there like a question mark.

"Are you talking about Emma Watson?" Lowell asked him.

"Exactly." Marcus said to Lowell.

"Well kids these days have big dreams on what they want to become when they are grownups. I still remember that time when we told each other what we dreamed to be when we were kids. Do you remember that?" Lowell said starting to remember when he was younger and asked Marcus if he recalled that moment when they all three had worked with each other in four months. Marcus smiled, not even amnesia would make him forget that conversation they had for a very long time ago.

"How can I forget that, it was then I told you when I was only seven years old I wanted to become a cop." Marcus said and started to think how his life had been if he had been a cop.

"Indeed and I wanted to become a tourist guide in Brazil." Lowell said and thought if he had become a tourist guide, just think so many questions people would have to him.

"And I wanted to become a ornithology." Came the familiar voice of Dave who stepped out of the caravan, fully dressed in a black jacket, brown pants and black boots, the sun glasses had he put in the left pants pocket, and walked to them while smiling.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Had pleasant dreams again?" Lowell asked Dave who nodded to him and stood next to them and looked with Lowell and Marcus at the Velociraptors eating which made all three remember same table manners that some komodo dragons they took care of just did as the raptors do now.

"So Lowell has the lab called yet about that last Velociraptor egg?" Marcus asked Lowell since he was the only one of them who had the number to the lab. Lowell shakes his head to Marcus question.

"Not as much as whispers from them and that have made me think if I should get down to them and see how things is going with the egg. Will you both be able to handle the exercise training while I'm gone?" Lowell said, walks to his motorcycle and starts it then ask Marcus and Dave before he decide to go to the lab.

"Don't worry. We can handle everything while you're gone." Marcus said and went to the caravan.

"Say hi to Stina from me." Dave said and followed Marcus inside the caravan. Lowell put the pedal to the metal on his motorcycle and drove on the bumpy road to the innovation center and to see how the last egg was doing.

As Lowell drove he started to think about the future for his Velociraptors and how their lives would be when they are adults and if they would be sent to Isla Sorna would they survive and find themselves mates and have young hatchlings of their own. All the thinking about the raptors made the drive to the innovation center much shorter than it usual did and he had to slow down the speed so he didn't hit someone, fortunate he didn't do it, and get to the entrance of the innovation center without passing by it. He parked his motorcycle near the entrance, got off it and started to walk inside. When he got inside he saw people all around the place, kids digging in the digging zone, some families watching the videos about the dinosaurs and their extinction, some group of people watching on the holograms and he saw five or four people standing near the John Hammond memorial statue and took pictures of it. Lowell walked to the statue and tipped his hat to it, to show his respect to the man who original came with the idea to bring back dinosaurs, then he started to walk to lab and showed the security guard his pass and the guard let him inside. As he was walking by all incubators with eggs and saw some dinosaurs hatch from them, like a Triceratops, two Gallimimus and one Stegosaurus, so did he kept his eyes at the incubator with one gray egg with red lines on it and beside the incubator stood a blonde woman with long hair wearing a white lab coat, a black skirt and white shoes and she was tapping something on her tablet while looking at the egg. Lowell smiled and walked to her while keeping his eyes at the egg.

"Hey Stina. Any news about the last Velociraptor egg?" He said calmly to her but because Stina had her whole attention on her table, she became startled by the sound of his voice. When Stina had calmed herself down did she turned to the source at the voice and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello Lowell. Sorry but nothing new has happened with the egg. Some of the others think that this egg is never going to hatch even with the right temperature for it." Stina said and looked worried at the egg.

"And what do you think about the egg?" Lowell asked her while looking at the egg too.

"I know it will hatch but how or when I don't know. It's not like we can let it be hatch the natural way since we have no mother raptor in this park." Stina said and started to tap on her tablet again while shaking her head worried about the little creature inside the egg. Lowell was worried too but then he relished something that might both make the egg hatch and revaluate the thinking about dinosaurs.

"Maybe we don't need a mother raptor for it to hatch." Lowell said and started to get a towel and took off his brown jacket.

"What do you mean?" Stina asked and looked at Lowell making some sort of a nest made by a towel and a jacket and put it near a desk.

"I'm saying that all we need for the egg to hatch is to let a raptor sit on it then abracadabra a new raptor is born." Lowell said and was about to open the incubator but was stopped by Stina.

"This sound like a brilliant idea but you can't just take an egg while it's in an incubator. There are some rules to follow and beside you need one of the high doctors to give you permission to take the egg and do whatever you have to do." Stina said and tapped once again on her tablet.

"Like you?" Lowell asked her.

"Maybe but I'm still in trouble after I took Jason's blame on the Velociraptor mix-up and that he forgot to take away the hormones code that made them males. So no I'm not going to sign that I gave you permission to do it." Stina said and walked to another incubator to check on its eggs. Lowell thought about ways to get around here but no one seemed to work except one thing.

"You know I almost forgot. I was supposed to say hi to you from Dave." Lowell said and waited in some seconds before he looked and saw Stina twirling with one of her locks before looking at him.

"He did? Why didn't he come himself and said it?" Stina asked him. Since Dave came to the island so had he almost made every woman on the island to develop a crush on him and who could blame him, he was tall and very muscular build, and the one who had the biggest crush was Stina.

"Believe me, he wanted to come but he had to help Marcus with the raptors." He said to her and after he had said that so did she become sad, Lowell smiled at her and patted her left shoulder.

"Tell you what I do. If you give me permission to do this, I will give Dave the day off tomorrow so he can spend some time with you and I will have a talk with Mr. Masrani about whose fault it really was with the raptors. What do you say?" Lowell said explaining his idea to her. He know that Dave have a crush on Stina and would really love to spend on whole day with her. Stina thought about it then she shook her left hand with Lowell's and tapped something on her tablet.

"It's done. But hurry before Dr. Wu comes and see what you are doing." Stina said and walked to one incubator with eggs that had already hatched some Stegosaurs. Lowell opened the incubator and placed the egg in his improvised raptor nest and started to walk carefully outside when a thought stroke him.

"Say Stina, do you know anything about the budget thing we had now?" Lowell asked her.

"Indeed. Dr. Wu needed some money for the Indo- for the classified project that he is working on." Stina said and looked at another way when she had almost said the project's name.

"Damn it. A lost a bet to Marcus now." Lowell said and went out of the lab and headed out, trying to not bump into some adults or children. He went outside, placed the nest with the egg on in his motorcycle's basket and tried to start his motorcycle but apparently it didn't want to start. He tried to start it again but no engine was running.

"Stupid motorcycle. If you want to start then you don't want to start. If you don't want to start then you want to start." Lowell said and tried to make it go while people who were passing by looked at him and some children giggle at him because they thought he was funny when he tried to start the motorcycle. After twenty seconds he finally got it started and drove to the Velociraptor paddock in high speed. While he drive on the bumpy road he started to wonder how this raptor would look like and what he was going to call him, also how Thrine, Shields, Claw, Desperado and Diablo was going to treat their new brother when he is born. He was so focused in his mind that he didn't notice the bird that flew past him, which made him almost to lose the control of his motorcycle but regain it again after some seconds and started to see the paddock straight ahead of him. He slowed down the speed and parked it near Marcus land rover and was about to opened the metal door but heard someone call for him. He turned to the caravan and saw Marcus stepping out with Dave right behind him and both was heading to him. They looked first at him then at the egg he was holding in the improvised nest.

"So this is the egg?" Marcus asked him. Lowell nodded and signaled with his head for them to open the metal door for him. Dave opened the door and Lowell stepped inside with Marcus and Dave right behind him. Lowell placed the nest near at the glade and stepped away from it while waiting for the boys to come.

"So anything new that has happened while I was gone?" Lowell asked while looking for movement in the tall grass, bushes or behind some big rocks.

"Besides that Thrine and the others caught the ferret because they used a strategy to corner it before finish it and that we have two new recruits here. So no, nothing new has happened." Dave said and saw something white and black near the tall grass, while Marcus saw something greenish and brown in some bushes and Lowell saw something teal behind a rock.

"New recruits eh. Where are they right now?" Lowell asked while keeping his eyes at Thrine who looked back at him.

"Getting food for the raptors." Marcus said and kept his eyes at Shields and Claw who tried to sneak forward without him seeing them.

"So why did you bring the egg here? Is something wrong with it?" Dave asked worried while making sure that Desperado and Diablo didn't pass his eye sight.

"It's not hatching while in an incubator, so I thought I try doing it the natural way." Lowell said and saw Thrine stepping forward to the egg and started to sniff it.

"Do you really think that those creatures will sit on the egg and hatch it? They will properly eat it as soon they get a sniff on it." A familiar voice said which Lowell recognized immediately. He quickly turned around and saw Max Parker standing there in his safari outfit and holding a bucket with rats in it.

"Max Parker. What are you doing here? Last time you were here, you didn't wanted to be near this paddock even when Thrine was a little hatchling. Don't tell me you're forced to be here." Lowell said smiling and turned around to see all raptors near the egg and sniffed it.

"No he is just here because he thinks I can't handle myself with these dinosaurs." A female voice said and the metal door opened, Lowell turned around to see a brunette with short hair wearing a safari outfit like Max, only for women, and she was wearing a safari hat on her head.

"Jessica. Jessica Parker, but everyone calls me Jess. So you are this Velociraptor trainer my brother has been talking about." She said while shaking Lowell's hand.

"Indeed I'm. Funny Max never told me he had a sister. Is he one of those who are worried about their sister because they think they can't handle themselves?" Lowell asked her while shaking her hand and stop shaking her hand after fifteen seconds.

"Correct. Also my dad is overprotective. The only reason our father let me get a job here is if I only work with the herbivore dinosaurs. How fun is that?" Jessica said and looked at the raptors, especially the big teal one that was now rolling the egg out of the improvised nest and grunted a command to the others. The white and black ones started to dig in the ground while the brown and greenish ones went deeper inside the paddock returning with sticks and leaves.

"And for a good reason. Jessica step out of there before you lose your hand to these cold-blooded creatures." Max said trying to persuade his sister to get out of the paddock but she ignored his request and continues to look at the raptors as they continue to do whatever they were doing.

"Actually new studies prove that dinosaurs were neither cold nor warm-blooded but something between both of them. Anyway right now they would unlikely manages to bite off your hand, a finger or two yes but a whole hand no." Marcus said and saw the small hole that Desperado and Diablo had dug and now that Shields and Claw was putting sticks and leaves in it.

"Impressive what they are building a nest for the egg. They simple most know it's one of their own and that it needs to be hatched by one of them. They truly show more intelligence inside them than today's chimps." Lowell said while watching Thrine taking the egg in his mouth without biting to hard on it and lay it down in the nest and sits on it without breaking it. Lowell motioned for the others to follow his example and leave the paddock while the brother raptors take care of their younger brother.

"Well I'm certainly going to love working here. How long time do you think the egg will take before it hatch?" Jessica asked while closing the metal door behind her.

"In a couple of hours, I think. I remember when we tried to hatch another komodo dragon's egg in another ones nest. Don't ask how we manage to get away from its nest and how we managed to put the egg into its nest because I have forgotten how we did it. Anyway that hatched after a couple of hours so surely this one will do it to." Dave said and walked to the caravan.

"We better record this on the computer. Think what a revolution view it will be for the interest about dinosaurs." Marcus said and headed the caravan with Jessica right behind him.

"You don't have to work here if you don't want to. We can look after your sister for you while you take care of some of the herbivore dinosaurs instead." Lowell said to Max who looked worried at the direction his sister went.

"I appreciate what you're willing to do but I promise mom and dad to look after Jessica and that's what I'm going to do." Max said and went inside the caravan.

"I better asked the control room for more beds or another caravan as we speak." Lowell said and dialed a number on his cell phone while standing near the caravan and waiting for someone to answering the phone.

"Say Lowell who won the bet?" Marcus asked as he went outside the caravan and looked at Lowell who was still trying to get someone on the line. Lowell simple pointed at Marcus to answering his question, which he made to dance a victory dance since he was right. Lowell could only smile and try hard to not laugh at the funny dance Marcus was doing. The call went to the voice mail, so Lowell did a quick message before shutting off the call and put his phone back in his pants and walked inside with Marcus, to give him his finest flask he had.

An hour later Thrine POV

After alpha had come with the egg and he and his brother had sniffed on it did they know this egg contained their little brother and he knew exactly what he had to do if he wanted the egg to hatch. After he had told Desperado and Diablo to dig, which he knew was their favorite thing to do, and told Shields and Claw to gather sticks and leaves so the egg would be nice and comfortable while he brood it. Desperado and Diablo played around while Claw kept an eye on them while he was sunbathing and Shields was biting his toe claws since had had got something eatable under them. Shields were going to switch with him about brooding the egg but not now he had to eat first before he could to that. After some seconds Marcus (the brown colored two legs) came with a bucket in his hand with rats inside. He opened the metal door, went inside and throws rats on the ground then he steps out and closes the door after he got out. Thrine watches as his brothers eat themselves till they are full. After some time so come Shields to him and click to him that it's his turn to brood the egg. Thrine slowly get up from the nest and make sure nothing bad has happened to the egg before he let Shields brood the egg and he walks to the what's left of the rats and starts to eat as many as he can before he joins his brother Claw in sunbathing.

The sun is starting to go down and as he, Shields and Claw has taking turn to brood the egg had the notice only once or twice that the egg has moved a bit. Thrine sits on the egg making sure to look from time to time if the egg is about to hatch but nothing happens after he checks the egg an eight time. It's soon dark outside and Thrine starts to lose hope that the egg his going to hatch but just as he was about to get up does he fell several twitching in the egg, he gets up and see that a gray scale muzzle starts to appear from the egg and a small raspy cry can be heard from it. Thrine immediately let out a call for his brother to hear so they will be here when their little brother is hatching. Soon all four of his brother is around the egg and looks at it waiting for their little brother to come out. The sound of the metal door opens and alpha comes to the nest with something fluffy in his left hand and he starts to pick off all the eggshells around the small raptor inside the egg. After some piling off eggshells and cleaning up with the fluffy thing do Thrine see his new brother to be gray in coloration but has red lines around his body starting from his neck to his back and Thrine look closely to see his little brother looking at alpha and see his brother has yellow eyes.

"Red." Say alpha and pet the small raptor with his finger making him purr at the touch of alpha. Thrine got closer to his little brother and sniffed at him and as he did so licked the small raptor right on his nose which surprised him.

"Seems like Red already has a favorite brother. Don't you think so too, Thrine?" Alpha said, put down Red back in the nest and pet Thrine a bit on the head while walking to the thing alpha wore on his shoulders and walked to the other two legs behind Thrine, who had not notice them, and walked outside the paddock followed by the other two legs and closed the door behind them. Thrine looked at Red as the small raptor tried to get out of the nest but had problem to do so. Thrine slowly picked up Red gently in his tail with his teeth and put him near the glade there Claw, Desperado and Diablo had already gone to sleep but Shields was still up and looked at Red with interest and when Thrine put Red near Shields so sniffed he at the small raptor who respond by licking his nose too which surprised the brown raptor by the small gray raptor's actions. Before any of the bigger raptors could do anything so curled Red close to Shields tail and fell asleep, warmed and secured. Shields and Thrine decide to follow the same example and go to sleep; Shields fell asleep with no problems but Thrine was thinking what fate would hold for his youngest brother since he was acting to much gentle even to his own kind but he was sure that its only was a temporally thing and he would grow over it. Thrine started to close his eyes and had a dream that he and his brothers were running in some big vegetation and all around them could they see prey for them to eat.

* * *

 **Chapter four done. More chapters are to come. Those who has suggestions to make this story good or better please send reviews or PM. I would like to thank so many, who are reading this and hope this story is to all expectation. Till we met in the next chapter, your humble OneeyedHunter96.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings readers, it's I OneeyedHunter96 here with a new chapter and an apology for delaying to update but sometimes I get writer's block which is quite common with us authors and writhers, so to spice it up a bit I'm wondering if any of you has any ideas or suggestions to this story and if you do send a PM or a review to and I shall see what I can do. This story will take two weeks after the last one and will introduce Lowell's sister's family and some new workers at the raptor paddock. I don't own Jurassic park/Jurassic world, the characters in the franchise or the dinosaurs in it too, just this story and my OC in it. With nothing more to say let the story begin.**

* * *

Jurassic world: The bachelor pack

Chapter 5: The visit part 1

As the ocean winds got stronger and the waves got bigger so sailed the proud Isla Nublar ferry on the endless ocean heading to the island it was named after, with people from youngest to oldest who all was eager to come in land and explore the dinosaur park that is on the island and among all those people stood Veronica Clark, a woman in her early thirties with brown long hair and she was wearing sunglasses, a red and pink shirt, a white skirt and pink shoes. She looked at the horizon while standing in the middle of the ferry while most of the passengers, mostly the children, stood at the row on the ferry. Veronica could only enjoy the view and the calm ocean winds blowing while the trip to the island with dinosaurs that her big brother was working with and when she last spoke with him on the phone, he had said he would meet up with her, her husband and their children when they arrive and she know that three of all passengers on this ferry had missed her brother as much as she had, when he had left for one months and two weeks ago and got the job to work with his favorite dinosaur: Velociraptor. Just as Veronica was about to make a phone call to make sure her brother would meet them, she felt someone tugging on her skirt. She looked down and saw her youngest daughter Emily Clark, a six years old girl with short blond hair and she was wearing a pink sundress and pink flippers with white flowers on.

"Mommy? Are we there yet?" Emily asked while holding with her left hand on her mommy's skirt. Veronica smiled, bend down and pick up Emily from the deck and holds Emily in her right arm while taking off her sunglasses and smiles at her daughter.

"Soon sweetie. The captain says it only forty-five minutes left till we are there." Veronica answered her and points to the direction they are going for Emily.

"We meet uncle Lowell?" Emily asked her which Veronica only could smile to her and nodded her head.

"Yes we will. And he is going to meet us at the jetties and you know what to say to Uncle Lowell?" Veronica first answered Emily's question and asked then with what Emily and her bigger siblings are going to say to Lowell when they meet him again. Emily smiles and throws her arms in the air.

"Good day uncle Lowell." She said in an Australian accent and giggled after that. If there was one thing Veronica know what her brother liked about her children, besides from them being adorable, having a favorite of dinosaur like him and that they are harder to keep an eye one than some kangaroo younglings, so was it that they never forget that they are part Australians and that Australia is there home too, not just Los Angeles. Just as she was about to say 'that's mommy's girl' she heard her phone buzzing and the music from 'The lion sleeps tonight' by 'the Tokens' started to play. She put Emily down and told her to go to her siblings while she talks to whoever is calling her, Emily walked to the bow of the ferry while Veronica answered her phone.

"Hello, this is Veronica Clark. Who is it that I'm speaking to?" She said without looking who had called her on her cell phone.

"Good day mate, this is Lowell Swift. And I was wondering if you have my sis there somewhere around all business women on the ferry that's coming today?" Said the familiar voice of her big brother on the other line. Veronica could only laugh quietly so only she and Lowell could hear her do it and thought it was funny how Lowell teased her that she answered her phone like a business woman.

"Aren't you a bit too old to tease a woman in the phone Lowell? Or have your midlife crisis finally come?" Veronica asked him while she heard Lowell muttering either about midlife crisis or that he wasn't that old for teasing people on the phone.

"Anyway sis, are you and your family here soon? I'm starting to grew impatient here at the jetties, waiting for you is boring and I'm kind of the only here waiting for you besides for a couple of seagulls." Lowell first asked Veronica and said while yawning and Veronica could hear some seagulls shrieking in the background.

"Hold on, how long have you been standing there?" Veronica asked but before Lowell could answer she heard an odd call in the background, like nothing she has heard in her entire life. Just as she was about to ask what that was she just had heard on the phone she could hear chuckling and laughter coming from her brother's end of the phone, which made her sigh at Lowell's shenanigans.

"I'm actually still at the paddock with the Velociraptors, Marcus helped me with the seagulls' sounds on his cell phone and that call you heard came from one of the Velociraptors namely Thrine the beta of the pack." Lowell said after letting out some laughter and soon an odd purring could be heard on the phone which sent shivers in Veronica's spine.

"Really now? And who is the alpha of them all?" She asked while trying to shake of the cold feeling after hearing another sound from her brother's favorite dinosaur.

"Me. They all have imprinted on me and see me as their alpha." Lowell said proud but his pride over being the alpha over the raptors died fast after hearing some sounds of boxes with food to the raptors falling and people saying hurry to pick it up again before someone sees it.

"That's fascinating. Problems with the staff?" Veronica asks her brother who on the other line says to the people to take it easy and that they have all the time in the world to be done.

"Just some preparations for a paleontologist and two scientists who would like to see how the boys behave and how high their intelligence is." Lowell said to her while taking a sip from his bottle with water.

"Really? And if they like what they see about them, what will happen then?" Veronica asked curious about what would happen if those three saw the raptors that her brother is training.

"They will continue to support the study about Dr. Grant's theory about the intellect and behavior that Velociraptors have and which will give everyone a new look about the most intelligent, deadliest and fastest predator that has walked on the planet earth for 75 million years ago." Lowell said and really wanted that to happen, so people not only would take an interest about Dr. Grant's theory, that has passed on to his site manager Billy Brennan, but maybe make something bigger about it in the nearest future, like a project for example.

"You sure have an odd taste in working with predators, brother." Veronica said while seeing her husband with the kids at the bow of the ferry.

"Says the woman who has a liking to animals with horns and antlers no matter what kind it is." Lowell said to her while preparing his motorcycle with the sidecar he had special made for his sister family to fit in or for Dave so he can have room for his legs, to get the monorail station at the Innovation Center, park his motorcycle with three locks and take the monorail to the Ferry Landing that is located on the western shore of the southern tip of the island.

"Touché brother. See you soon." She said and heard an engine roaring in the background.

"We will." Lowell said and ended the call. Veronica put her cell phone back in her pocket and started to walk there her husband and kids where standing. It took some time to get to them since the ferry was a little bit crowded but she managed after some difficulties like some people getting seasick and children running around like hens in a henhouse.

"Hi honey. How did the call go?" Steve Clark, Veronica's husband, asked her while holding Emily in his left arm so she could get a better sight at the sea. Steve, a man in between thirty and forty years with black short hair and dressed in light brown shorts, a red Hawaii shirt and black sandals.

"Very good, thanks for asking dear." Veronica said and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made all three of their children to say 'eww' when she ended it after thirteen seconds.

"Kids one day you will also do this to someone you like. Maybe you find someone you find cute and want to give them a kiss." Veronica said which made the children to say 'eww' again.

"I will never do that. I'm going to be just like uncle Lowell." Jack said, Veronica and Steve's twelve years old son, and picked up his phone started to search information about Tyrannosaurus Rex. He has short brown hair and is wearing glasses, white shorts, a brown shirt and green flip-flops.

"Oh no you don't young man. You're not going to be like your uncle; besides last time I spoke to him he said that he was seeing a lady who works with the T-Rex that he promised us to see when we get there." Veronica said and helped her oldest daughter Carmen to get a good look above the railing. She has long brown hair tied in a ponytail and is wearing a blue shirt, a green skirt and white sandals.

"Really? Hope we get to see it eat or fight another T-Rex. That would be awesome to see." Jack said excited after hearing that their uncle was going to show them the T-Rex that he has looked forward in the whole trip to the island. He stood with his parents and younger sisters, knowing that they were going to have the best weekend with their uncle who they haven't seen since Jack's birthday June 15th which was two months and two weeks ago and he knew that next time their uncle come to celebrate them, he will have the best gifts from the best zoo in the world.

Lowell stood at the jetties with a long line of raised Jurassic World banners on, checking his cell phone a few times to see how much longer he had to wait for the ferry to arrive and walking forward and backward to make time flew away, not like the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons are doing in the Jurassic World Aviary but he could at least try. Just as he had walked his forty-fifth time forward and backward he started to spot something at the endless ocean that was surrounding this island and its sister with dinosaurs. After five minutes so starts that something he was seeing to take form of the ferry and it got bigger and bigger for each half minute that goes. Soon it was right at the jetties and the ferry started to slow down while steering to the jetties without hitting it too hard. The gangway was down and people hurried down to the jetties and hurried to the monorail station while Lowell tried to see his sister and her family among the huge crowd. Just as he was going to call his sister did he fell an impact which made him fall backwards with three giggling children which he would recognize anywhere.

"Good day Jack, Carmen and Emily. Nice to bump into you three little rascals." Lowell said while laughing at his nieces and nephew that was still lying on him while he was lying on the ground.

"Good day uncle Lowell." Jack, Carmen and Emily said all at the same time and with an Australian accent and all got off him while he got up from the ground.

"Good to see you again big bro." Veronica said and walked to Lowell and gave him a big hug which he returned back to her.

"Ditto sister." Lowell said and pulled away from the hug.

"Nice to see you again, Lowell." Steve said while shaking Lowell's hand.

"Always a pleasure to meet one of my in-laws again after such a long time." Lowell said after shaking Steve's hand and pull off from it. He looked around and saw people heading to the monorail station which would take some time to get everyone inside it especial at the front of the monorail.

"We better get moving or else we have to wait for the next one to come which will take twenty minutes no matter which one we take."Lowell said and started to walk with Jack following him and started to ask all possible things about the T-Rex they were going to see like how fast is it, what name it had, how many T-Rex that is on the island and how much it weight. Veronica took Emily' right hand with her left while Steve took Carmen's left hand in his right.

After managed to get places at the front of the monorail so sat the adults nicely on their seats while Jack, Emily and Carmen moved once or twice under the whole trip and looked out through the windows to see how the cliffs of valley and the savanna looked like.

"This place is amazing. Just look at all of this vegetation, the perfect environment for the herbivores and enormous area to be free in. I bet all herbivore dinosaurs love this place." Veronica said after looking through the window.

"They sure do but they aren't all in this area, mostly Gallimimus can be seen here since this is Gallimimus valley. Some of the dinosaurs are located in the center area bur those are youngling that spend their young lives in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo till they get older and soon be adopted by the older ones of the same species. Also most of them are located in the Gyrosphere valley but that can we take later; wake me up when we have arrived." Lowell explained to his sister then put down his hat under his eyes and started to snore lightly.

"Your brother can surely fall asleep whenever he wants." Steve said to his wife.

"That and wherever he wants. When we were children and was riding a Ferris wheel, he fell asleep inside of it and when the ride was over so had the staff to carry him out of it. Poor mom, she was so embarrassed when they did that so she gave them twenty dollars for the help."Veronica said explaining for her husband about her brother's easy ways to fall asleep.

"Is it some sickness he has that makes him do that?" Steve asked after hearing Lowell snore.

"No, just that he gets tired when everything goes smooth and slow. He likes it when everything is in constant motion and unpredictable. Everything he seeks in a job and he got it here." Veronica said and glanced at her brother who continued to snore. Fifteen minutes of the ride in the monorail had passed and in five minutes would they be at the innovation center. Some of the passengers was either talking to one and another or listening to the information that came from the radios on the monorail. Veronica was reading through a safety card about the monorail in cases of some errors that could occur. Steve had followed Lowell's example and rested for most of the ride but soon woke up after feeling his wife nudge his leg.

"Are we already there?" He asked a bit drowsy and opened his eyes while yawning a bit.

"No but now when you're awake so can you wake my brother now. I have a feeling we're almost there." Veronica said while continue reading the safety card.

"In three minutes are we at the innovation center station. When we can take my motorcycle to get to the different attractions this amusement park has." Lowell said, put the hat back on his head and stretched his arms and back till it pop somewhere inside of him.

"I thought you needed someone to wake you up?" Veronica asked her brother.

"Nope. I somehow always wake up when I'm almost there. Quite practical now when I need to get around here in these lullaby vehicles." Lowell said and started to see the gates from the original park appearing right up ahead of them.

"So you have your motorcycle shipped here?" Veronica asked him to which he nodded his head for answer to her question.

"Ever since mom and dad bought you that after you graduated, you always have to have it with you." Veronica said while shaking her head.

"It's my lucky charm. Good things always happen to me when I drive it. Remember when I drove to that cinema with you and brother for ten years ago and we meet Mike Tyson." Lowell said to his sister who continues to shake her head.

"That was just a coincidence." Veronica said and wanted to continue reading the safety card.

"The trip on my motorcycle to Pismo Beach for five years ago for both you and a friend and you meet George Clooney there and got pictures from that trip." Lowell continued to count the lucky moments that have happened with his motorcycle.

"One more and I might think it's a lucky motorcycle you have." Veronica said and put away the safety card and looked at the gates that was appearing in front of them and the informer could be heard talking about the gates from the original park and that they were welcome to Jurassic World while the gates was opening.

"I'm working at my dream job." Lowell said and looked at gates as they opened and saw most of the children moving to the front of the monorail to get a better view of them and at the Visitor's Center that was appearing right ahead of them and the innovation center that was further ahead.

"I want to see the T-Rex." Jack said and started to pull Lowell in the arm while trying to find a sign that lead to the T-Rex Paddock.

"Jack there's plenty of time for us to see that but we all agreed to go to the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo first then we can go see the T-Rex." Veronica said to her impatient son who almost was pulling his uncle's arm off.

"But I want to see it now." Jack said and tried to spot a sign among the huge crowd that was walking around the Visitor's Center of the island.

"If we hurry now Jack to the petting zoo, we will be able to see Rexy and can be in the T-Rex quiz that they have right after lunch time and the winner wins the T-Rex menu on Prehistoric Dinner." Lowell said and checked his mobile for the time and saw that the time was 10:30, in an hour would the quiz for the kids start about the mighty T-Rex.

"That sounds fun. What's the T-Rex menu anyway? Steve asked curious about the price the winner would receive in the quiz while holding Emily's hand in his.

"It's like a regular hamburger menu you can get on Burger King or so but the slightly difference is that the burger will be shaped as the head of the T-Rex, the fries that comes with it is shaped to look like fossils and the soda comes in a cup with a T-Rex image on." Lowell explained while getting his arm back from Jack and tries to remember where he parked his motorcycle.

"Now that will be great. Let's go to the petting zoo then we go to aviary and after that to the T-Rex and after that we grab something to eat." Veronica said and started to walk to a sign that read Gentle Giants petting Zoo 'this way' with an arrow pointing to the right of the Visitor's Center and started to walk that direction holding Carmen in her hand, soon to be followed by Steve and Emily

"Sound likes a plan to me but I have no intention to walk. I think I take old Marie there instead." Lowell said and finally found his motorcycle near a street light and unlocked the locks he had put on it and started the engine while Jack sat in the side car.

"I can't believe you managed to get a side car that has room for a small family, brother." Veronica said and helped Carmen and Emily to sit down in the side car while stepping inside herself and sit right at the back of it and the children in the middle of it.

"I didn't. I have to make my own and it's great condition. The seat belts are on the other side of it." Lowell said and pointed to the seat belts on the side car for his sister and nephew and nieces while his brother-in-law sat behind him and made sure he hold on tight and wouldn't fall on the ride to the petting zoo. When Veronica had made sure everyone was seated so gave she her brother thumb up and Lowell kick the engine and they drove through the huge crowd from the main streets to the petting zoo.

"Now before any of you can go inside there are some rules you need to listen to. You must remove certain items before you go inside such as straw hats and other small items because these juveniles will try to eat them and the last thing we want are that some of these young dinosaurs get sick of whatever you have dropped on the ground." Informed one of the petting zoo keepers, a blonde woman dressed in a safari outfit to everyone that standing in line to get inside the petting zoo with their inpatient children who all was dying of excitement of either riding the Triceratops, petting the Apatosaurus, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus or the Gallimimus or feeding of these dinosaurs.

"You're also advised to show all the Jurassic creatures respect. Do not taunt, tease or harass the animals." Continued the woman who couldn't hear among the huge crowd that Lowell told Jack, Carmen and Emily that some of the dinosaurs in the petting zoo was also from the Cretaceous period too which earned him a 'shh' from his sister who wanted to hear more what she had to say.

"This is for the parents; make sure your kids wear a helmet when they ride our Triceratops in case something would frighten them. Also if your children want to feed the dinosaurs it only cost 5 $. And one last thing children under 5 year need to be supervised at all time. That is all for now, if you have some questions just ask any of us and we will help you as soon as possible." She said and opened the gate for the children and their parents to get inside in the petting zoo.

"So kids what do you want to do first?" Lowell asked his nephew and nieces while walking with the crowd to the petting zoo.

"I want to pet the Para-para- the ones with a crest at the back of their heads." Carmen said and saw one near the Triceratops ridding area.

"Ah the Parasaurolophus. One of Cretaceous period's most amazing dinosaurs, next to the T-Rex and Velociraptors of course. I go with Carmen to that one over there." Lowell said and walked with Carmen to a Parasaurolophus that was walking to them.

"Do that brother. I think we go the Triceratops and let Emily ride one. Make sure nothing happens to Carmen." Veronica said to her brother while walking to the Triceratops ridding area with holding Emily in the hand and saw her husband walk with Jack to buy some Dinofood.

"Don't worry. They all herbivores here in the petting zoo, well the Gallimimus are omnivore but they only eat small things like bugs and small mammals." Lowell said to his sister while Carmen was petting the Parasaurolophus that was leaning its head at Carmen's hand. Veronica know her brother wanted to scare her but wanted to hear this information with someone who was working there but first she put a helmet on Emily's head and helped her up on one of the Triceratops so she could ride it. When she was sure Emily was in good hands she looked for a petting zoo keeper who was not busy and saw one, a man with brown hair and wearing a jungle outfit, standing near the Triceratops ridding area fence.

"Excuse me? Hey, I hope I'm not bothering you or something but can I ask you something?" Veronica asked the man who smiled friendly toward her.

"Sure thing. Ask anything I'm not doing anything right now." He said to her and picked up a water bottle from his pocket and took a sip from it.

"Thank you. I bet everyone ask you this but are the Gallimimus omnivores?" Veronica asked him who put the back the bottle inside his pocket.

"Actually you are the first one to ask that and yes they are omnivore but don't worry they don't have any teeth just a toothless beak so no need to worry, ma'am. You, your children's and everyone's safety is out top priority here, so we have thought about everything to make everyone having a fun and safe environment here both for people and dinosaurs." The man told her and Veronica felt a little bit safer knowing more about the safety in the petting zoo. Veronica thanked the man for the information and returned to Emily who waved to her mother as she sat on the small three horned herbivore and Veronica waved back to her daughter then picked up her phone and took some pictures with it. After taking some pictures of Emily riding so decided Veronica to take some of her brother and Carmen petting some of the dinosaurs, like the Parasaurolophus she was still petting, and some pictures of her husband and Jack feeding some of the dinosaurs, like one Apatosaurus that was reaching for the Dinofood in Jack's palms, before leaving to see the flying reptiles in the aviary and see the T-Rex that Jack wanted to do since they got to the island.

"Hurry up, guys. Before we miss it." Jack said while running ahead to the T-Rex paddock with Lowell, Veronica, Steve, Carmen and Emily right behind him. When they had left the petting zoo and headed to the aviary to see the pterosaurs so did it had to be a short visit since the line to see the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons was a very long one and Lowell had more planned for his sister's family visit so they had to come back tomorrow to see them and all decide to let Jack see the T-Rex so they all could eat later on.

"No need to hurry Jack. Rexy won't be going anywhere except for where the flares that the staff are throwing out for her to follow." Lowell said while trying to keep up with his nephew who was already near the elevators that lead to the log-like viewing area for all visitors to see the lizard king, or queen since Rexy is a female, for their own safety and a good view.

"But I don't want to miss anything." Jack said and waited inpatient on his family to catch up with him and arrive to the elevators.

"If you miss something Jack, I promise you get a personal closer view on one carnivore here on this island." Lowell said after reaching the elevators and pressed the button up while waiting for the others to arrive.

"Pinky promise?" Jack asked and had his pinky finger out for his uncle to do a pinky promise with him. Lowell smiled, reached out with his own pinky finger and crossed it with Jack. When the elevator's door opened so had Veronica, Steve, Carmen and Emily arrived and all six of them stepped inside the elevator and Lowell pressed another button that lead up to the viewing area. When the doors opened so hurried Jack out so he could a good view of the 'tyrant lizard king' that he almost bumped into woman with long blonde hair, wearing a brown cowboy hat, a brown jacket, white shirt under the jacket, light brown jeans and brown boots.

"Whoa, easy there sugercube. If aren't carful you might bump into someone and you might miss the feedin' and the quiz we going to have soon." The woman said in a southern accent and took hold of Jack so he would take time to see around, to make sure he didn't bump into someone else, and wait for his family to catch up with him. When Veronica, Steve, Lowell, Carmen and Emily come out from the elevator and saw someone holding Jack, so was the first thing Veronica thought that Jack had done was getting himself in trouble and was about to walk to the woman and apologize for whatever Jack might had done, but never got the change since her brother walked to the woman and tipped his hat to her.

"Hello April. Thank you for catching my nephew. He in such a hurry to see Rexy that he doesn't have the time to wait for us other to catch up with him." Lowell said to the woman who let go of Jack and tipped her own hat toward Lowell.

"Hello Lowell. Nice to see you here again and no problem, keepin' the young ones calm before the show is about to happen is my job. But if you want an advice keep your nephew in a leash till he calms down or let him see Rexy when I bet it will calm him down." April said, smiling at Lowell who smiled back at her and turn her head to the windows and see that the keepers is about to let out Rexy.

"I shall think about it. Anyway April, how's Rexy doing?" Lowell said really consider to get a leash for his nephew's enthusiasm about seeing the T-Rex and asked about the T-Rex well-being while his sister grab Jack and tell him to not run off just like that again.

"She's doin' fine but I start to think if she doesn't need to find herself a mate or maybe get her a roommate since it looks quite lonely for her to all by herself in this paddock with only us keepers and visitors to keep her company. By the way how's it with your boys?" April said to him, thinking only about the best for the original park's T-Rex social behavior and asks Lowell, thinking now about his Velociraptors she hears a lot about from the other keepers that have got the news about the park having raptors despite the many deaths they have caused both on the original park and on Isla Sorna.

"Now that would be something to talk about on the next meeting, hope that Mr. Masrani can get a better video chat with us than last time. They are doing fine, grow like weed and already know how to work together to pin down their prey. Planning to take them to Isla Sorna for a test to see how well they would do in the open wild and how fast their predator instincts would kick in, in case they would encounter small prey there." Lowell said and saw that his sister's family is heading to the log-like viewing area when other peoples is heading that way.

"Now that is somethin' I should do and hope you're right, last time he could barely hear us. Also good to know and I would love to hear more but I have to prepare myself for the questions people are going to ask me and fix the quiz for the young ones otherwise I will have a cut-off on my next paycheck. See you later Lowell." April said and starts to walk to a table with some papers on and a small box that looks like a small digging kit, but has trouble to caring it all. Lowell sees this and decides to be a gentleman and pick up the box.

"I'm here to give my sister and her family a tour around the island while they are here, so I'm actually free from work right now and I think you can use my help out there with all the people and their questions about Rexy." Lowell said while walking with April and caring the box.

"And how much will this cost for getting' help from the Raptor whisperer?" April asked while walking and checking her quiz for the children she had been working all morning with.

"Maybe a dinner with me on my charge of course." Lowell said and saw a podium further ahead of him and that appeared to be a projector next to the podium.

"You're tough in bargin', Lowell but I accept the payment but only if we eat at one of the luxury restaurants and not on some fast food place." April said and placed the quiz on the projector after reaching it and heard Lowell put down the box on the podium with a loud thud, not as loud as the ones Rexy made but close enough for a baby T-Rex thud.

"Sound good to me. You pick the day and I will book us a table." Lowell said after placing the box on the podium and saw as people watched the mighty Rexy appear and people took quick picture of her as she passed by and started to follow a lit flare near a goat and Lowell just as anyone else know what was going to happen to that goat when the T-Rex gets to it.

"That was the coolest thing I ever seen. Did you see how fast the T-Rex gulped down that goat, uncle? It was so cool." Jack said as he and the others walked in the line at the dinner they were at after seeing Rexy and taking pictures of her both before and after she ate the goat and roared the famous earthshaking roar the T-Rex was famous for.

"I did Jack but I think they should get something bigger for her to eat than a goat. I mean do they relish the size difference between a prehistoric predator that weights eighteen thousands pounds and a modern mammal that weights around eighty pounds? They better start get a buffalo or a bull in there because I think that Rexy get tired of lamb every day." Lowell said and can't believe how the keepers for Rexy keep her happy and how their relationship with the tyrant lizard king works. Compared to him and the guys so do they have a better relationship with the boys, like those who works at sea worlds and dolphins only more stricter, and give them new things to test their intelligence like when they installed a pond for them with a pumping system which gives fresh water every time and how long time it took for them to track down the source of the liquid smell, since they usual gave them water through a bucket but decided to let know how fresh water smell so they knew how it smell in case they need to go for a drink when they are on Isla Sorna.

"Well I think she is in good hands brother, especial that April. She seemed to know her things and I saw how you looked at her." Veronica said to her brother while checking the menu.

"So what? Can't a single guy like me, look at a woman without his sister thinking something is between them?" Lowell asked Veronica and looked at the menu, already knowing what he is having for lunch.

"I'm just saying I saw how you looked at her; I never said I thought something was between you two. You on the other hand just did that." Veronica said and saw that it was only six families in front of them then they could order.

"Guess I got caught in that trap, but in case you were worried that I would end up dead and alone so can I ensure you that will not happen. I get these good vibes from April that she can face danger then others can't, just like me and that she is someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. Beside so have she and me one thing in common." Lowell said to his sister, who could sigh in relief that her brother wouldn't end up dead and alone as some people do, and saw that the line had shorten with two families after he had spoken.

"Besides having a large hat that is bigger than your head?" Steve asked while checking the menu, unsure if he should take the 'Pterodactyl special' or the 'Baryonyx surprise' but saw that the line got shorter and decided to take the latter.

"Besides that, a huge liking to work with dinosaurs from the Cretaceous period. Speaking of that, I think you guys are ready to meet the boys after lunch." Lowell said and saw it was only one family left before them and started to look for a free table they could take.

"Wait a minute brother. Didn't you told me on the phone that the Velociraptors aren't part of the attractions that tourist can see?" Veronica asked her brother and could hear the family before them soon to be done with their orders.

"Yeah but I thought I make an exception for today and let you be the first one to see them. But that can we discuss latter on." Lowell said and walked to the cash register and the cashier who gave him a fake smile as they usual did every time new faces come up.

"Hey. Ready to order?" She asked Lowell and his sister's family.

"I think this young man has something for you." Lowell said to the cashier and helped Jack up a bit so he could give her a ticket with a T-Rex on. She took it and gave another fake smile to Jack.

"Congratulates for winning the T-Rex quiz. We will prepare your meal right now, but is there something you want us to remove or add while we prepare it?" The cashier asked Jack.

"Is there tomatoes on the burger?" Jack asked her.

"Yes." She said to him.

"I don't like tomatoes. Can you remove them?" Jack asked and the cashier smiled once again, able to hide her true emotion right now: Tired.

"We can fix that. Something else?" She asked Jack who quickly said that he wanted a large coke. She turned her face to Lowell who had been checking his phone for messages or calls but saw nothing of it. He glanced at her and looked at the menu.

"I take the 'Raptor's catch', the 'Stegosaurus salad' and a medium sized fanta or other orange flavored soda you have here. I pay for them." He said and saw the cashier typing on the cash register the price on the things he had ordered. Emily whispered to her mom want she wanted and Carmen walked to the cashier and got help up a bit by Lowell so she could order.

"I will have the 'Prehistoric pizza' and a small coke." Carmen said and Lowell helped her down.

"I take the 'Giganotosaurus tacos', the 'Microraptor plate' a glass water and a small coke." Veronica said and thought Emily chose a good choose on the kids menu; since under the Microraptor plate it stood it was Pasta Bolognese.

"I take the 'Baryonyx surprise' and a medium sized sprite." Steve said.

"Okay that will be in total 125$. Your food will be served in twenty minutes. Next." The cashier said after Lowell paid and walked with his sister's family to a free table and sat down waiting for the food to be done.

"So brother about seeing the raptors, you were only joking right?" Veronica asked her brother who tried to call Marcus but couldn't seem to reach him.

"Why do you ask? You think I keep them roaming free like the herbivores?" Lowell asked trying to reach Dave but couldn't come in contact with him either.

"No I was just thinking that maybe we can see them another time since the kids are too young and they might get scared." Veronica said only to hear her brother to humph at her excuses.

"Too young? Get scared? They watched Rexy and none of them got scared so seeing Thrine, Shields, Claw, Desperado, Diablo and Red will be nothing, besides better seeing them now while they are young before the reach the teenage. Then they get older, they will be more lethal, more unpredictable and worst of all: Smarter." Lowell said and heard a beep on his phone and saw he got a message from Marcus that read:

 _They're not coming today. They will contact us when they get a free opening in their schedules. How's going with spending time with your sister and her family?_

Lowell shakes his head for this news and text back to Marcus:

 _When they do, they will not receive a warm welcome from us. It's great. Eating lunch now and after lunch they are going to meet the boys, so prepare the training exercise and feed them a bucket of meat till I get there._

"Brother? Hello?" Asked the voice of Veronica to Lowell who was busy with the phone to either hear or see that his food had arrive: A big salad, a bloody steak with stripes and a fanta.

"Thank you." He said to the one who served him and saw everyone else had got their food too, Jack: a hamburger menu, Carmen: A pizza with mozzarella, tomato, salami and mushroom and a coke, Emily: Pasta Bolognese and a coke, Veronica: tacos and a glass water and Steve: Fish and chips and a sprite.

"Has something happened? You seemed to be somewhere else for a moment there." Steve asked Lowell and started to cut on his fish.

"Just got a text that the two scientists and Dr. Billy Brennan, the paleontologist, we were preparing the boys for aren't coming today and they will contact us in the future but when they do, I won't be in a very friendlier manners toward them." Lowell explained and started to eat on his salad.

"Sounds unfair towards them, I mean some people can't help if something else pop up in their works or private life. Not everyone can do like you brother, put what's important before work." Veronica said to him and took a sip from her glass of water.

"Amen to that." Lowell simple said and was done with his salad just like that and started to cut on his steak. Lowell started to regret that he skipped breakfast today but he wanted to be in time to greet his sister and her family even if it meant he had to skip the day's most important meal. He knows for sure that the boys never skipped breakfast and if they did, they would have wanted a second lunch after the first one. He hoped that everything was okay with everyone at the raptor paddock, especial Marcus and Dave who both was in charge of everything.

"Okay, everyone, take lunch now and remember your lunch isn't for the raptors so no feeding them since they have their own lunch here." Marcus said to the staff that was either checking the paddock for vulnerability or moving supplies in boxes. Then he showed everyone the bucket with both whole rats and meat parts of rats he was holding in his left hand. Since the raptors was getting bigger and become more unpredictable for each minute so wanted Lowell to hire more people to the paddock both for keeping the raptors inside the paddock and to let them see what he see in them.

"You need any help feeding them, Marcus?" Jess asked him while she was making one last check at the only entrance for the staff to get inside the paddock to make sure the twins didn't have started to dig nearby it again but luckily find no claw marks on the ground.

"No thanks. I can handle these guys, its worse if some of the new ones would try. Go take your lunch Jess, I will be fine." Marcus said and walked to the metal door.

"Alright then, but if you get eaten I won't be able to help you since I'm on lunch break." Jess joked while going to one of the caravans where the staff was eating, taking breaks, doing their business or sleeping. Marcus laughed at Jess sense of humor and opened the metal door and did what he usual did then he wanted the raptors to know he was calling them for feeding time: Whistle on them.

Thrine's POV

Feeling the sun's warm rays touch his scaly skin made Thrine to take a calm breath and exile it while he was resting on one of the flat rocks the paddock had and could just lie there with his eyes closed, his head on his front limbs and relax without being disturb by his younger brothers... or so he thought. A faint shriek could be heard nearby and before he got the time to open his eyes so did he felt small feet, no difference from his own, on his back which made the teal raptor to yelp in surprise and after getting a good vision on what or who did that to him, he saw Red running as fast he could toward the pond was.

Thrine remember the times alpha and the other two legs came with water to them in those buckets they usual had their food inside, but one day they didn't came with water instead they had sticks with odd shaped things on them and they use them to dig the ground there the pond was now. Thrine learned that same day that alpha and the other two legs don't have claws like he and his brothers have in order to dig, hold their prey or grab things with, which made him to almost fell pity for alpha and the other two legs, almost. Thrine also remember then they were done with the digging, they started to put something around the hole they had dug that made it look white and afterwards filled it with water. Thrine and his brother were first skeptical with the their new supply of water but as the sun stayed in the middle of day with no clouds or signs of rain so had the raptor brothers no choice but to try the pond. None of the younger was going to take a sip from it until Thrine did it, they never did anything new without him approving for it and for a good reason, they looked up to him and he know it.

As the beta of the pack so was it Thrine's reasonability to show his brothers what to do and what was approved to do by their alpha and thinking about it, he was doing a very good job but sometimes he started to consider if alpha thought he did a good job as beta since alpha only come inside a few times in the paddock then left to somewhere else that always was a mystery for Thrine and his brothers but unlike his younger brothers who all stopped trying to figure it out, so was knowing were alpha goes every time one of the mysteries that he wanted to solve and he will do it someday.

Thinking about it makes Thrine tired and tries to rest again but a squawking dispute from some nearby trees prevent his eyelids to close and embrace the calming darkness that usual lead to peaceful sleep. Knowing that it won't stop until he gets there, see what's wrong and try to clear it up whatever is the problem, so decides Thrine to get up with stretching his front claws on the flat rock, making visual claw marks on it, and use his front limbs to easily get up on the rock then rise his legs and then he is up, he jumps down from the rock and walk to the trees having an inkling on who could be disturbing his nap at the middle of the day.

Walking through some rocks and small trees so finally arrive Thrine to the scene and see the twins once again arguing about something. Guessing why Red was running away from their direction so had it to be another 'chasing the runt' as the twins had decided to call their chasing exercise with Red and unfortunately for Red so was he the one they always was chasing. Diablo and Desperado never took breaks with that game until either Thrine, Shields or Claw tell them to stop since they don't do it otherwise when Red tell them do or when he is tired. Thrine walks towards them and among the cries, shrieks and grumblings so could he understand three sentences among other things they said.

 _Where's Red? Where's Red?_ Was what they both were repeating about and Thrine could only shake his head in disbelieve. Besides digging so was picking on Red the number one thing the twins liked to do when they weren't eating, drinking, sleeping or doing their business. He had to stop this, not because to punish Diablo and Desperado but to make sure Red will grow up without fearing being picked up and he know he had to put a stop of it permanently someday but for now he would do the next best thing to stop the twins pestering Red: Give them the wrong direction of his location.

The twins was so caught in the their discussion that the barely acknowledged their oldest brother's presence which surprised him since he wasn't only the oldest but also the tallest, 2 feet and 6 inches tall to be exactly, so if he couldn't get their attention with his size he had to make his presence know with some sounds.

Thrine clicked his teeth first then he gave out a low but gentle growl to Diablo and Desperado who both turned their heads toward Thrine's direction and then they saw him, they started to chirping and wagged their tail forth and back, like a dog who 's happy to see his master return home, then they saw him.

 _Thrine, have you see Red? Have you? Have you?_ They both asked him while chirping and walked near his legs making it hard for him to either walk forward, backward, left or right, so he did the wisest and stayed there he stood. Thrine wriggle his muzzle and half-closed his eyelids, giving one the expression he was thinking.

 _Red. He headed to Claw. Go to him._ He said growling and clicking his teeth to them when rotated his head toward there Claw spend most of his days in the paddock, cleaning the bones from the pile of carcasses they had. When Diablo and Desperado heard this, they rushed with such speed that he almost didn't heard they chirping each a _Thank you Thrine_ to him and was soon out of sight.

Sensing in the air a familiar scent that made his nostrils to lead him to some near bushes, he got his head inside the bushes but sensing the presence of something else inside of them but instead of hissing he purred friendly at the brown and red colored raptor inside the bushes who happily chirped after seeing Thrine's head appear.

 _It's okay now Red. It's safe. You can come out now._ Thrine clicked and growled in a calm manner to the smallest raptor in the paddock. With some slowly and carefully steps so walked Red out of his hiding place and sniffed in the air of the scent of either Diablo or Desperado but sensed none of them and wagged his tail happily knowing that it was safe for him to play now.

 _Thanks Thrine._ Red said with a raspy cry and nuzzled Thrine's leg which he purred back and nuzzled the small raptor's back. Knowing already that Red was going to be pick on by the others so know Thrine that he needed to watch over him but he couldn't do it alone so he asked for help by the other two older brothers Red, Diablo and Desperado had, Shields and Claw who both happily agreed to help him look out for the little guy especial now since the twins always was looking for Red to play with and they know the game was no fun if the older ones was in it so they made it only for young raptors like them and Red.

Just as Thrine and Red stepped away from each other, they heard in the distance a small sound that sounded like a whistling. For Red that whistling sound was still new to him and he never knows what creature that could make that kind of sound but for Thrine it was no mystery he knows what that sound meant and who made that sound: Marcus was calling them for lunch.

 _It's time for food._ Thrine clicked his teeth for Red and saw that the younger raptor wiggled his tail happily after hearing that and was ready to rush toward the food was but hesitated, looking for signs of the twins but saw no one yet. Feeling someone pushing him forward, Red turned his head to see Thrine bumping his head at his back, trying to make the smaller raptor to walk forward. If there was something Thrine never miss to do, besides sun bathing and napping, so was it eating and he wasn't going to let Red ruining it with his fear of facing the twins when they eat. So Thrine was showing that he would be behind Red all the time which at start didn't show any results of bringing confidence in the smaller raptor but after some seconds the smaller raptor started to walk in a fast pace when started to rush in a mediocre speed and finally started to rush which forced Thrine to rush to in order to keep his eyes on the smaller raptor and to faster getting to the food that was waiting for them.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. I was going to make a big one but decided to put it in two or maybe three parts instead. Once again I would like to say sorry for the delaying but much has going on lately so I haven't found the free time to write also I have writer's block for awhile so it's hard to write when you're stuck but now I hope it is over now so I can continue with this story. There are some people I would love to thanks for their support and here they are:** **Dinosaur Imperial Solider** **,** **Hannie The Bookworm** **,** **Murron Bartlett** **,** **OnHiatus101** **,** **PMH923953588** **,** **PSader** **,** **Rake1810** **,** **RaptorDaRaptor** **,** **WhenBooksFly101** **,** **Winterwolf75** **,** **alaskanwoman25** **and** **alfaq** **. Thank you guys and girls, without your support I wouldn't have continued. I will try to make some free time so I can continue this story. Till we meet again, see ya.**


End file.
